You're Gonna Go Far Kid
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: what if there was someone that survived with Kakashi during his childhood? What if his chidhood friend was Miyuki, and she went through the same hardships he went through and more, how would their lives intertwine? KakashixOC
1. The meeting

House of Wolves

Kakashi Hatake was only 7. He wore a mask to cover the lower part of his face, and his hair was white and spiked to the left, and his dark eyes constantly stayed half open, as if he was bored or tired. Next to him, was his father, Sakumo Hatake. Kakashi looked a lot like his father and he was proud, because his father was known greatly, and his father was known as the White Fang of Konoha. As he walked towards the gate he looked up to his dad, "Where are we going?"

Sakumo smiled, "To meet my dear old friend, and his daughter. She's going to be staying with us."

"Is that why you asked me to clean that room?" He said.

"Correct." Sakumo chuckled, "She's about a year younger than you, so you'll have to help teach her a few things, like targets and all."

"She's going to be a ninja? Why can't she be a ninja in her village?"

Sakumo gave a slight frown, "Her village is much different from ours, Kakashi, remember that."

"Yes father." He said deciding to be quiet since they were coming up to the gate. In a distance he could see two people, on tall and one short, and coming closer he saw that the tall one was a man. He had silver chin length hair and red eyes, he had a gray shirt and blue pants on along with traditional sandals.

The man smiled, "Ah my old friend, it's been too long since our last met."

Sakumo smiled as well, giving a pat on the mans shoulder, "Too long it has, this is my son, Kakashi."

Yet Kakashi wasn't paying attention, he saw the other person, a girl a year younger than him, clung to the man's leg, she wore a long sleeved shirt that came to her knees and black pants with sandals. Her long jet black hair was in a low ponytail and her bangs covered her bright red eyes, catching him off a bit. Although her clothes were baggy, he could tell from her face and hands that she was small and fragile, making him wonder how she could even become a ninja.

Their eyes connected for a second, but in that second, Kakashi was shocked. She looked petrified to be here, like her life was at stake, and yet, they showed determination, none that he ever saw before, determination to show she could be a ninja. He looked at the man.

"Your son looks a lot like you, Sakumo." The man, Akiro said.

"Yes, just as your daughter looks like Miyori, well, all for your eyes."

Akiro chuckled, "She gets at least one thing from her father." He then looked seriously at Sakumo, "Everything's been cleared through the Hokage right?"

"Yes, as long as she lives with me, and she's watched for the next two years, just incase they come for her. Don't worry Akiro, nothing will come to harm Miyuki, I promise." Sakumo said comforting his friend.

Kakashi looked at the girl, Miyuki. Strange name, but it was pretty.. He looked at Akiro, who knelt down next to Miyuki, placing his hands on the girls small shoulders, "Now listen Miyuki, you behave for Sakumo and his son, and the village. Understand? And remember, this was your choice."

Although is was the harsh truth, there was some indication of sadness in Akiro's voice, a fathers concern for his baby girl.

Miyuki heard it and she looked down trying not to cry but only nodded, then hugged her dad before he stood up and ruffled her hair, "Behave and learn the scrolls I gave you." He said before leaving.

Sakumo held his hand out, "Miyuki was it?" she turned nodding, "I'm Sakumo, and this is my son, Kakashi, we are very happy to have you live with us."


	2. Incidents

In time, Miyuki grew, alongside with Kakashi. Of course, Kakashi had his doubts, for one, she was small and fragile looking, two, she was timid and hesitant, and three she was a klutz sometimes. Yet over time, he saw her grow, and when she couldn't get something right, she'd do it over and over until she finally got it. She practiced her scrolls that could only be done by her clan, the Ryu's, and she even became handy with twin kodachi's. And over time, she was placed on Kakashi's team.

She was shy and timid, always hiding behind Kakashi, until she practiced with them, becoming strong and outgoing, laughing and everything. To Miyuki, this life was perfect, no worries, and happy.

Until the incident happened.

Miyuki and Kakashi raced home, "Come on Miyuki, you're suppose to be faster than me right?" Kakashi said teasing the girl.

"No fair! You got a head start though!" She yelled back to him.

"It shouldn't matter if you're the fastest girl from your village!" He said picking speed up. He lunged forward catching himself, feeling weight on his back, looking back he saw the young girl, "Hey! Miyuki! Get off my back!"

She stuck her tongue out, "I'm the fastest girl because of this silly!" She said before leaping over the boy and running to the house and into the door. She waited a bit before Kakashi caught up, "Told you I was faster!" She said walking a bit.

"You cheated." He muttered.

"All's fair in war." She said giggling, she walked into a room, "Sakumo?" She looked around, no sign of the man, she looked back to Kakashi, "Kakashi, isn't your dad suppose to be home today? I thought he had time off before his next mission."

Kakashi nodded before going to another door, "Knowing dad, he's off training," Kakashi opened the door, looking back at Miyuki, "He'll be home soon." As he looked forward he stopped breathing and moving. "Dad..." he barely said.

Miyuki looked over to him, then walked over, looking at what Kakashi saw then started crying. There in front of the two was Sakumo's body, and the knife stabbed into his stomach by himself.

Miyuki fell to the floor crying, not believing what was going on, and Kakashi fell too, putting an arm around her shoulder, not knowing what to do, only staring at his father's body. He stared for what seemed like forever until making himself, and Miyuki, stand up, "W-we have to go tell the Hokage!" He said before grabbing Miyuki's hand and taking off.

Miyuki's vision was still blurred from crying, her world was turned upside down, why? Why would Sakumo do something so horrible? Why would Sakumo take his own life and make them live alone? What caused Sakumo such pain that he felt the only way was to take his own life?

As they walked in, they saw not only the Third Hokage, but their sensei, Minato. Instantly Minato saw that Miyuki was crying, "Miyuki? What's wrong?" He said going over to the children, kneeling down and wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" The Hokage asked.

Kakashi was hesitant, not wanting Miyuki to cry, "M-My dad... he.. He killed himself..."

Both Minato and the Hokage looked at each other, then at the children, and it was the Hokage who spoke first, "Then, I guess you want to know why?"

Kakashi nodded, and Miyuki cried a bit more before gathering herself up and holding on to Kakashi, and he put an arm around her shoulders, "Yes. We both want to know."

The Hokage nodded. "Two days ago, Sakumo was sent on a mission with others behind enemy lines, and there he made a choice, it was to continue with the mission or save his comrades and in the end.." He paused, "Sakumo went to save his comrades."

Kakashi looked down, his father had broken a law, it was forbidden to forget the mission, it was against the law to abandon the mission, why.. Why did his father do that? Instant anger went over his body and he let go of Miyuki, heading out of no where.

Miyuki looked at him as Minato went after the boy, and she turned facing the Hokage. "I-I know it's wrong to forget the mission, but I'm glad he saved them.."

"Unfortunately, I can't say that the comrades were grateful, a lot of damage came from him abandoning the mission Miyuki, we might have been able to win it here and now."

"Even the... That.. That's horrible! How can you blame a man for saving you? How can you do that to someone!? That's not fair! They should have thanked him, they should have been grateful to him! He could have let them die and they do this to him? Where's the sense in that!?" She yelled into the ground as tears fell to the cold floor.

The Hokage walked over to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder, "What happened, happened Miyuki. You and Kakashi need to pick yourself up and maybe learn something from this, and continue your life."

She stilled cried but nodded, "I can still stay here right? I like living here."

"Of course Miyuki."


	3. Of Missions and Friends

Five years had passed and Miyuki saw a great change in herself. She was stronger, not only physically, but mentally, she was an expert in finding tactical situations, especially in the heat of the moment and use them efficiently. She always thought before she acted, and she could thank her sensei for that. She was still drawn back, only coming to her friends, Rin and Obito, to show the real Miyuki.

Yet she saw a change in Kakashi, and it wasn't the best of change for him. He became cold and drawn back, not going against any rule, focusing only on the mission. He was sold as steel and it hurt Miyuki, they had been so close and she tried desperately to keep their friendship.

So Miyuki sat down on the ground, the cold hard rock against her back. Her long hair had been cut to her shoulder blades and was in a high ponytail, yet her bangs still covered her bright, but bored, red eyes. Her headband was tied around her forehead and she was a little disappointed that she had came up short in becoming a jounin unlike Kakashi who hit everything perfectly. She gave a short sigh.

"Miyu-chan!" A girl's voice cried.

Miyuki looked up a bit surprised, then gave a smile, "Rin-chan! Good morning!"

Rin ran up smiling as well. Rin was the medic on the team, she had short brown hair and green eyes with two light pink markings on her cheeks. She was kind and always like a sister to Miyuki and helped her with some simple medical procedures. Miyuki wasn't as good as Rin, but it helped with some missions and put some stress off Rin when both boys were hurt, at least Miyuki could heal the simple wounds.

"Well, looks like Sensei isn't here yet." Rin said.

"Neither is Kakashi. They still have twenty minutes." Miyuki said going through her bag. She also noticed Rin's blush at the mention of Kakashi's name. Yes the little medic had a crush on the ninja, but Miyuki never blamed Rin for liking him, Kakashi was a good looking kid, and strong.

Just as Miyuki pulled a chain out, Sensei appeared, spiked blond hair and bright blue eyes. Sensei was known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and it was clear with his teleportation methods. Miyuki practically begged him to teach her, and she could understand the concept of it, but to focus in flash was still out of her reach. "Rin, Miyuki, you're pretty early, I'm surprised Kakashi isn't here before you two."

Miyuki gave an evil smile, "I didn't wake him up."

"Miyuki!" Rin said, "That's cruel."

She shrugged, "His fault for beating me at the spar."

Minato only shook his head, he didn't know what was worst, the rival between Kakashi and Miyuki, or the one between Kakashi and Obito, speaking of which, "Where's Obito?"

Miyuki gave a small hint of a blush, "He.. He'll be late again more than likely, you have to tell him two hours before the meet Sensei, remember?" She said standing up, and in the distance she could see Kakashi coming, his look not changing. She dusted herself off and looked at the chain she held in her hand.

It was simple and it had dog tags that held the kanji's for hope and strength. You see, today was Kakashi's birthday and that he had made jounin, so Miyuki hit both. She adjusted her kodachi's that rested against her back.

It had been over a half an hour before Obito crashed by. Obito was from the Uchiha clan, so he naturally had black hair and eyes, and the sharigan which he never yet unlocked, but Obito always told them it was soon. He always was late and yes, he always had the same excuse.

Miyuki didn't feel like listening to the argument between the two boys, it would end up the same and it would end up to Miyuki remembering Sakumo. She looked at Minato, "Sensei, can we go?"

Minato looked at the girl, and patted her head, "For once you're on my side, good Miyuki." He turned his attention to the boys, "Come on you two, the mission." He said walking off.

As they walked on, they decided to give Kakashi his gifts. Minato gave him a three pronged kunai, and Rin gave him a medic kit that Kakashi would be able to use. Miyuki clutched the chain, hesitant to give it to him, she threw her bag down and went through her bag, trying to find something else to give him. She saw the scrolls, kits, maps, seals, everything but what she needed. She gave a slight frown, but found a scroll for a sword, and wrapped the chain necklace around it so it didn't look so pathetic.

She handed it to him, "I can't complete it anyway, better you use it than it to just collect dust."

He took it, and looked at the chain, then, to Miyuki's surprise, he slipped the necklace on. Then the scroll into his bag. Kakashi then looked at Obito, "What?" Obito said, "I've got nothing to give!"

"Oh well then. Better nothing than a useless burden." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"I still don't see how a guy like you can become a jounin!" Obito yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kakashi retorted.

"I'm Obito of the Uchiha clan!" Obito yelled at Kakashi, "Just wait until I unlock my sharigan! I'll blaze right by you!"

"The Uchiha clan is made up of elites right?" Kakashi started, "With that kind of breeding, shouldn't you be great all ready?"

"For god's sake both of you stop!" Miyuki said stomping her foot, "You both need to grow up and act right!" She said.

"And this is coming from someone who failed to pass into jounin." Kakashi said coldly.

"Hey! Miyuki's a better person than you Kakashi!" Obito said quickly, "She at least knows how to talk to people decently!"

Minato sighed, only his team could be this difficult. "Guys, we're getting close to the boarders, you mind letting me explain what we're going to do?" The kids became silent and nodded, they rested on a large rock before Minato continued, he pointed to a place on the map, "Right there is the bridge, the land of earth is currently invading Kusagakure, our enemy is the shinobi of Iwagakure, according to my information they've already deployed a thousand shinobi there."

"So we, being a small renegade are to take out their supply bridge and with them cut off of supplies, it gives not only us but Kusagakure an advantage on marinating our stamina and a quicker efficient victory against Iwagakure right?" Miyuki said looking at Minato.

He nodded, "Right, Kakashi will lead you three behind enemy lines and destroy the bridge and then retreat back before they realize what's going on understand? I'll stay with you until we get into the enemy territory before I head to the front lines and assist there. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" The ninja called. And with that, they went off. They ran into one ninja, and Miyuki kept even more tense, and it didn't help that as they settled down for the night that something was bothering her, like something bad was going to happen, it terrified her.

"Miyuki? You okay?"

Miyuki looked over to see Obito, "O-Obito, yeah, I'm fine.." She said looking at the ground.

"You're not upset on what Kakashi said earlier are you? He had no right to say that Miyuki, you know that. You're a better ninja than him, by far." Obito said sitting down next to her.

She gave a quiet laugh, "Nah, he's better than me, and even though you're right, that he shouldn't talk like that, I can understand his point."

"How can you put up with him? Stand up for him?" Obito said as Miyuki looked at him.

A small smile crept on her face, "He.. He knows how it feels to be judged, our fathers were great and widely known. The Dragon Assassin, ever heard of him?"

"You mean Akiro Ryu? Who hasn't, he's just as great as the White Fang." Obito said.

"Akiro's my dad. So see? I have a lot to be looked for, I should be as great, if not greater, than my father." She said looking at the stars, "That's one reason why I know so many tactical stragitey."

"Wow.. I didn't know he was your dad.. so you mean, you know a lot of the Ryu jutsu's?"

She nodded, "Not many but some, and I'm still working on them, I've got to get ready to mail my father to send me more."

Obito smiled the ruffled her hair, "You sure amaze me Miyu-chan! I feel bad for any man that thinks your lucky to have him, it'll be vise versa." He said laughing.

Miyuki blushed then looked away, "Oh! Go to bed Obito!" She said playfully shoving him away.

It was morning when the ninja woke up, and at the boarders, their sensei left. Kakashi lead the group, stopping to check maps, traps and other things, and as the walked over the water, Miyuki felt the tenseness return, something wasn't right, and as if Kakashi read her mind, he stopped them.

Bamboo flew at the group, and Obito quickly took care of those as Kakashi rushed after the guy. Miyuki heard a noise and saw a man behind Rin, before she could even speak the man had knocked Rin out. Miyuki went to get Rin when another man came grabbing her neck and twisting her around, his other arm wrapped around her stomach.

Both Kakashi and Obito looked back seeing them captured, "They've found new masters." One said before they took a jump back.

Miyuki struggled, she knew she shouldn't yell but she did, and she yelled one name she knew she shouldn't even bother, "Kakashi!"

Obito went to chase after, "Obito stop!" Kakashi called out.

Obito turned, "What do you mean stop? We have to go get them!"

"Our main priority is the mission, once we're done we'll go get them." Kakashi said.

"No! We get them now! They'll be killed!" Obito argued.

"They both know medical ninjustsu, they'll be fine."

"How do you know! Rin and Miyuki saved us one too many times to just let them get killed!"

"Because that was their jobs." Kakashi said, before Obito hit him, he grabbed Kakashi's collar, "How can you say such a thing?! Rin gave you a medical kit the you could use! Miyuki stood up for you even after you insulted her! She even called your name out! How can you just abandon them!"

"Emotions are just useless burdens, better nothing than a useless burden." Kakashi said coldly.

Obito let him go out of shock. "Is.. Is that really how you feel?"

Kakashi looked away, thinking a bit on his father before his eyes turning icy and looking at Obito, "Yes."

Obito had enough, "Well I'm going after them!" He said turning and walking off.

Kakashi was taken back but regained himself, "You know what happens to those who break the rules right?"

"Yeah, that's why the White Fang is a hero." Obito said, shocking Kakashi, "It's true that those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worst than scum!" He said before taking off.

Miyuki sat in a cave, she struggled to get free. They had already put Rin under a genjustsu, and Miyuki refused to be caught in a genjustsu. She looked at her captors, both male, about twenty's maybe early thirties, both clad in Iwagakure outfits. She struggled a bit more in her ropes, she knew there was more, why not just take Rin? Why not just take Miyuki? Why did they need both?

"Heh, don't bother little girl, those have chakra running through the ropes, you're staying for some time." One man said.

Miyuki looked down, not struggling. It was useless, even if she did get free, there was no way she could take down two jounin, even if she did manage to get Rin free. She looked up glaring at the men, she knew she was on her own, that Kakashi would drag Obito through hell before he let them come rescue them.

Miyuki bit her lip looking down, holding back tears. Is this how her life was going to end? A prisoner of war? Killed in the enemies territory? Her ears picked up talking.

"I'll go. Just keep your genjustsu working to make her talk, and keep an eye on Akiro's brat."

Miyuki's eyes widen for two reasons, one, they knew who her father was, and two, someone was here? She closed her eyes and focused on any outside noise.. but she couldn't hear anything. She opened her eyes then realized.. she moved her hand to her kunai pouch and.. the ropes came undone.

"Pretty relentless aren't you?" the man said now facing Miyuki's direction.

She only grabbed her kodachi and unsheathed it, the black blade shinning brightly. she dashed at the man, dodging his hidden sword, then let her sword slash at his shoulder. He quickly grabbed out grabbing her collar and threw her against the wall, making her drop her sword and clutched her neck. "You little.."

"Put her down!"

Miyuki now thought she was dreaming, that couldn't be... she turned her head slightly seeing the figures of Kakashi and Obito. 'No way..' she thought. She then realized Kakashi's left eye was bandaged, 'How did..'

"Put her down!" Kakashi repeated.

"Some kids.." the man started. Miyuki found the spot, she used her foot, lodging it into his stomach and with a quick swipe slashed at his chest, she turned and went to Rin, she knew the two boys could handle the man. She kneeled down releasing Rin, "M-Miyuki?" Rin said.

"Don't worry, Kakashi and Obito.. they came to save us." She said reassuring Rin.

Kakashi and Obito ran over, "Rin you okay?" Obito asked.

"Nice combo.. but you're still just kids!" The man said, "Don't forget, you're at my mercy!" He did hand signs and the cave started falling apart.

"Make for the exit!" Kakashi said.

The group made for the exit but a rock caught Kakashi off guard, making him fall. Miyuki turned, "Kakashi!" She yelled. Obito quickly turned and grabbed the boy before tossing him into Miyuki.

Both Kakashi and Miyuki landed with a thud, and she covered his head until the cave stopped collapsing. She sat up shaking.

"Rin.. Kakashi.. Miyuki, are you three okay?" Obito's hoarse voiced called out.

Miyuki looked over seeing the horror. Obito's whole right side was crushed under the rock that supposedly for Kakashi. She felt tears nip at her eyes and she shook her head, Kakashi rushed over trying to lift the rock up.

"Don't worry.. It's okay, really... I can't even feel anything.." Obito said before coughing up blood. Rin rushed over to his side taking his hand.

Kakashi pounded his fist into the ground, "This is my fault! If I had just gone with you, none of this would have happened! So what I'm the cell leader, so what if I made jounin.."

"Hey.. Kakashi, I forgot to give you something didn't I... But I figured out what I should give you... and it won't be a burden or useless.." Obito said smiling a bit. "I'm giving.. you.. my sharigan.." He said seriously, "No matter what.. the village thinks.. you're a great jounin... Rin.." He said turning to her, "Use your medical ninjustsu to implant my sharigan eye.. my whole left eye, into Kakashi's.."

Rin wiped her eyes, "Kakashi, come here, I'll do it now.." She said.

Kakashi was hesitant, but Obito spoke, "Kakashi, I'm about.. to die.. but I'll be come your eye.. and we'll see what will happen.. in the future.."

Miyuki's vision blurred but walked over to Rin, "What do you need me to do Rin?" She said.

"Just make sure Kakashi doesn't move suddenly, it's going to sting." she said preparing herself.

Kakashi laid down and Miyuki sat next to him, unwrapping his bandages and she saw he really had lost his eye, and a scar ran vertically down from just above his eyebrow to his cheek bone. She placed her forearm over his chest and her other hand on his forehead to keep his head still. Before Rin went to start, Miyuki looked at Kakashi, and he looked at her for a moment, then closed his eye, bringing one hand up to hold onto her arm.

As Rin started, Miyuki shut her eyes, but the grip of Kakashi's hand on her arm and him struggling a bit, made even more tears stream down, because she knew exactly what was going on.. Obito was going to die... Once Kakashi let go of her arm, Miyuki let him go, and she still looked down as he got up, busting a hole to get them out.

Miyuki looked at Rin, who only held onto Obito's hand tightly. Miyuki looked down, trying not to sob. "Miyu-chan.." Obito said.. "Don't... Don't cry... you know I... hate it when you cry..."

She tried desperately to wipe them away. The very fact that he was her first crush, that he cared about Rin, that she would never have a chance with him ever again.. It made her so upset.. "I-I'm s-sorry O-Obito.." she said.

"Remember.. what I said... I.. I really do.. feel sorry for the guy who thinks.. you'll be lucky for him.. cause that's not it Miyuki... The guy will.. be lucky to have you.. you're.. a great girl.. and I'm sure.. there's someone.. out there.. that could treat you better.. than I would."

Miyuki stopped crying for a moment, he had known all along.. She cried a bit then nodded her head, "I-If you say so Obito..."

"That a girl.. show them.. how Miyuki.. Ryu is. A strong fighter..." He said trying to cheer her up.

Rin looked over to Miyuki, then up seeing that man, and both Miyuki and Rin tensed. "Rin.. Miyuki.. don't.. panic..."

They watched as the man collapsed and Kakashi stood there. "Kakashi.." Obito said, "Look after Rin and Miyuki for me.." He said, "Take them and go... reinforcements are coming.."

Kakashi nodded and reached his hand down, Rin hesitantly took it and Miyuki took Obito's hand, "Obito.. thank you.." She whispered, "I'll make sure Rin-"

"Go.. Miyuki.. Hurry.." Obito said..

"Miyuki!" Kakashi cried out holding his hand out, Miyuki looked at him then back at Obito before taking Kakashi's hand, being pulled out of the crumbling hole and into his arms. The three took off into the trees before stopping.

Right there, Miyuki could see Kakashi was out of breath, and right there.. she saw the reinforcements.. "Rin, Miyuki, I'll detain them, you two run!" Kakashi ordered, making the chidori and taking a kunai out.

"But-"

"I promised Obito I would protect you two with my life!" Kakashi said cutting Rin off.

"Kakashi!" Rin argued,

"Rin.. Obito... he loved you.. you were his only one.." Kakashi said keeping his back turned. "He gave his life to protect you.."

"Then.. Kakashi.. You should know how I feel-"

"I.. I abandoned you.. you and Miyuki.. I'm nothing but scum.." He said quieter. He looked up seeing the enemy start to attack, "RIN MIYUKI NOW!" He yelled.

Miyuki couldn't move and darkness took her..

The sudden coldness woke Miyuki up to a start. It was dark and cold, and looking up she saw the stars... She recalled the events and held her knees and started crying softly, she didn't know where she was, she didn't know where Kakashi and Rin were, she didn't care.. All she thought about was Obito.. how he was actually gone..

"Miyuki?"

She looked up, turning to see Kakashi and she started wiping her tears away, "K-Kakashi.." She said trying to get herself together. "W-Where are we? W-Where's R-Rin?"

Kakashi sat down next to her, "We're with Sensei, he put a tab on the kunai he gave me that works with the transportation technique, and Rin's fine, she's sleeping." He said softly, "You worried us, you took forever to wake up.."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She said feeling the tears weld up, but she shouldn't. It'd make her look weaker than she already was in front of Kakashi.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Go ahead Miyuki, go on and cry. It's okay..."

She held her knees and buried her head on her knees crying. It was the fact that Obito knew, that he knew she liked him and the fact that he was kind enough to still be her friend even when he knew she liked him.. The fact that he was her first true crush...

Kakashi looked at her, he was beating himself up right now. He too knew about her little crush, and he felt like that should have been him that was crushed, at least Miyuki wouldn't be so tore up.. "I'm sorry Miyuki.." He whispered.

She looked up at him, tears still coming down, "F-for what Kakashi?"

He looked down, "I.. I abandoned you.. even when you called for me to save you, even when you defended me.. I.. I let not only Rin down, but you.. I'm so sorry Miyuki.." he said closing his eyes.

She wiped some of her tears away before reaching out and placing her hand on his cheek, "Silly... I didn't expect you to come.. and I knew why you wouldn't come at first, you didn't..." she looked away.

"End up like my father." Kakashi finished.

They both sat there for a while, not one of them talking, but Miyuki realized that it was the awkward silence that it use to be, it was the comfortable one.. She realized that this had not only scared them all, but changed them...


	4. His Confession

Okay! So I never really introduced myself, but I'm BloodyRedRoses65, I'm new and this is little story I decided to write for you ppl.... I have some spar time so I'll try and update as soon as I can. I won't exactly follow the story line, but use it as a back drop until a few more chapters, so until then, deal with it please. So please enjoy and this chapter might not seem as long as the last one but yeah...

Disclamer: For the previous chapters and this one, I own NOTHING in Naruto, only Miyuki and Hiku, other than that it belongs to Naruto's creator. 

An Anbu girl sat on a tree, she looked down to see two other Anbu. Both were men, about either a year or two older than the woman sitting in the tree, her black hair was tied in a loose bun and her porcelain dragon mask hid her facial features and eyes that studied the moments of the two Anbu sparring. The girl wore traditional Anbu clothing, even the tattoo on her left arm, yet the only difference was a black bandage around her upper right arm. On her back were two kodachi's.

The Anbu stopped and as one left, the other one turned, looking up at the girl, taking his dog mask, showing his eyes. One black and one sharigan. "Oy, Tatsu no Aku, get down from there."

The girl slid down gracefully, taking her mask off showing bright red eyes. "I thought I told you not to call me by that Copy Cat." She said smirking.

Kakashi shook his head, "Then stop calling my Copy Cat. Sound fair Miyuki?"

She smiled, "Perfectly. You called me here, and seeing as you were busy, I decided to watch and find any weaknesses of yours, which I found many." She said smirking.

He took a step forward leaning down, "Care to tell me any of my weaknesses then?"

"No. Not really, what did you need me for anyway?"

"Straight to the point aren't you Miyu?"

She frown, "That makes me sound so childish Kakashi!"

He smiled, ruffling her hair, "No my fault you still look 16. You know perfectly why I called you."

She blinked thinking, then frowned turning, she didn't get far when Kakashi grabbed her hand, "Now come on Miyuki, you just turned 19, you know I'm going to get you something." He said before slipping something around her neck.

Miyuki looked down at the silver chain necklace, a cresent moon hung gracefully, and on the left was a kanji for 'dragon' and on the right was the kanji for kindness. She held the necklace with shock before turning and looking at the smiling ninja, "Kakashi..." She said breathlessly, "I.. I can't, it's too nice.."

"Nonsense. I think it suits you perfectly, you love watching the moon, you're kind, and you're last name means dragon, it describes you." He said all knowingly.

She hugged him, shocking Kakashi and making his hidden cheeks turn red, but eventually hugged her back, "Thank you." She said, "You didn't have too, you know I don't like getting stuff."

He ruffled her hair gently, "I know, but I wanted to give you something, you at least deserve something on your birthday, just wait till your 21, that's when we're going partying." He said smiling and looking down at her.

She only rolled her eyes and pulled back, "No way, alcohol and that doesn't interest me, it smells horrible." She said.

"You think too maturely."

"You think perverted." She said crossing her arms. She looked behind her to see Rin running over to her, "Rin-chan!" Miyuki said smiling and waving.

Rin ran over and hugged the girl, "Happy birthday Miyu-chan!" She said happily, then pulled back, looking a bit disappointed, "I'm sorry to bring bad news, but you're going on a mission with Hiku and I."

Miyuki chuckled, "Bad news? Come on, I get to spend time with my best friend, you made it sound like I was going to die." She said walking off.

Rin shook her head, "Miyu-chan is growing up a little weirdly, I blame you Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, "Why do I always get blamed?"

"You never argue when we blame you." She said giggling and running off.

Kakashi frowned, and then sighed, Miyuki leaving on a mission ruined his plan, he was hoping to spend the rest of the day with her.

Over time, after Obito's death, and their sensei's death, the three became un separated, and they eventually reached the Anbu rankings. Rin's medical ninjustsu quickly earned her the highest rank on the medical squad. Kakashi's quick wits and over all stamina gained him the earn full Captain title, and even during the war because of the sharigan, he was quickly known as the Copy Cat Ninja. Miyuki's statistical knowledge, dealing with twin kodachi's and her clan's techniques gained her high rank as well, and the title of Tatsu no Aku.

And over time, they began to realize something about themselves. Rin, who still had her little crush on Kakashi, began to see others, especially Hiku, yet was always confused on what to do. Miyuki was always there for Rin and told her it was her choice, and no one else could make it for her. Kakashi on the other hand, well, he started to fall, and fall hard. Who did he fall may you ask? Well for little Miyuki of course. Miyuki of course, was oblivious to such knowledge, and she seemed to be locked in being alone, boyfriend and love interest wise at least.

So Kakashi walked into the apartment he still shared with Miyuki, and found her packing. "Long mission?" he asked walking over to her. She was silent but nodded her head. Picking the silence up, he knew something was wrong, "Miyuki?"

"I'm gone for at least a year." She whispered.

He was taken back, she had never been away that long, "That long? What are you even doing?"

She was hesitant but trusted Kakashi, "Undercover, finding weaknesses and anything vital to the village's safety."

"The war's over, who would want to attack now?"

"One man, more like a snake." She said looking at him.

He then realized what she was talking about, "Miyuki, that's suicide..." She looked away, and he grabbed her shoulder, "Miyuki!"

"I'll be fine, I'm going with the best, Rin's the best medical ninja we have, and Hiku's an expertise in these types of mission." She said still not looking at him.

"But you? Miyuki, I'm not calling you weak, I'm not, but this is Orochimaru! Are you sure.."

She looked at him, eyes blazing, "I'll be fine Kakashi, I don't see why you're so worried, I'm not a little kid!"

"You act like one sometimes, and I care because your my friend!"

"You're too over protective!" She said getting out of his grip and grabbing her bag.

"It only seems that way because you run your mouth and don't think about what your saying is doing to others!" He said getting a bit frustrated.

She turned looking at him, "That's because you don't explain when you say that! What am I saying wrong? Who am I hurting? You?"

"Yes." He said catching her off guard, "You think I like it when you come back all scratched up? Beaten up? Just throwing yourself at the enemy to hurt yourself? Well? It's because I care Miyuki! I don't want you to be in pain, I don't want to lose you!" He said opening himself.

She was taken back but shook her head looking down, "I still.. It's pointless.."

"Miyuki!" He said holding her shoulders, "Are you saying it's pointless that I love you?! Miyuki I love you, that's why okay?! Is that clear enough for you?" He said desperately, "The last thing I need..."

She pulled back, shocked, "You're..." She shook her head and walked out, slamming the door.

Kakashi looked down, placing a hand over his face, he blew it he had lost her....


	5. News

House of Wolves

So we're going to do a little time skip and this is short but it's to reflect Kakashi's end of his 'screw up' as you could call it on confessing, and a cliff hanger! This was difficult cause I only wanted only one big chapter then I considered how long the previous ones were... Sorry..

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto, only MIYUKI.

A year passed, then two, then four, then seven. And still no word from Miyuki. There was news about Rin and Hiku, not good news though. It had been a year and there was an urgent letter sent back to the Hokage, claiming Rin and Hiku were dead, but nothing on Miyuki, which she was considered either missing or dead.

Of course, this only broke Kakashi. First his father, then Obito, Rin, Hiku and not knowing anything about Miyuki was worst. He now felt complied to be drawn back, not like when he was little, but just enough not to gain any huge connections.

So here he walked down a street just lost in thought. He had dropped back into Jounin and had three students of his own that reminded him of his old team, which was both a good and bad thing. Naruto Uzumaki was a blond haired, blue eyed boy that dreamed of becoming the Hokage and loved ramen, way too much. Sakura Haruno was the girl of the team and was skilled in chakra control but was blinded by her huge crush on Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was the surviving Uchiha and skilled in many areas.

Kakashi only sighed as he went to his door but stopped seeing a bird. Sighing again, he poofed off to stand in front of the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage looked up, "Kakashi, I'm glad you came. I have some news."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage, he was worried it might be about Miyuki, and in a bad way. "What kind of news.."

The Hokage only stood up and started walking, motioning for Kakashi to follow, "I'm not sure what kind, if it's who I think it is, it might be good."

"Who you.."

"Three scouts found a woman on the edge of our boarders. She was beaten severely, as if tortured, and contained a scroll that none of us can open. The only reason she was brought back, was because of the weapons she was carrying." The Hokage explained as they walked into the hospital. "Not powerful ones, but, it reminded them of the one that was hailed as Tatsu no Aku."

Kakashi's heart stopped, "Miyuki?" He breathed out.

"We're not sure though Kakashi." The Hokage said stopping at the door. "It's been seven years, if Rin and Hiku are gone, what chance does Miyuki stand?" He said sadly before opening the doors.

Kakashi looked in, seeing who he thought was dead..


	6. Reunion

Okay! So this one is a bit longer than I wanted it to be but I really couldn't find a really good place to cut off, except for where I did. Hopefully this Chapter will explain any question one might have had before reading this, and may reveal some new mysteries! Read to find out! Reveiw please! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto, only MIYUKI.

oh, quick note. "talking" and 'thinking'.. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a woman screams followed by another man's screams flooded into her ears. She fell into the darkness, red eyes widening, and felt pain in her whole body. She tried to scream but nothing came. She closed her eyes before seeing golden snake like eyes and piercing of her arms by needles, the pain surged and she opened her eyes, tears falling down. Rin's lifeless body under Hiku's limp body, and it was her fault. She hadn't been quick, she hadn't be strong enough. She saw claws reaching for her face and the pain on her right eye, she screamed again and then..

A red eye opened in fear and the woman sat up, gasping for breath. She looked around petrified, was she still.. No, there was a window.. and she saw the Hokage faces carved into the stone, and buildings. She touched her right eye, it was completely bandaged, and her arms and hands were as well. She found that most of her body was nothing but bandages, and she felt the bandages around her throat.. She reached up, but stopped and panicked, her necklace. She looked over to a night stand seeing it and quickly grabbed it, it had been this thing that kept her alive for so long.

She turned hearing the door open, and her whole body froze in shock and fear. She saw the hokage, a much older man than he use to be, and a man that couldn't be who she thought it was. Spiked white hair slanted to the left, one black eye showing and his face hidden by a mask.

The Hokage looked at her, then walked forward. "I'm surprised you're up, you're pretty beaten up." He said, the woman only nodded. "I'm going to ask you one question, and a simple nod or shake will do." He paused. "Are you Miyuki Ryu?"

Miyuki nodded her head, then opened her mouth.. "How.. long.."

Kakashi was taken back, her voice, it was so rasped, like she'd been screaming.. The Hokage looked at her, "How long since what?"

She swallowed, "since.. I've.."

"Seven years Miyuki." The hokage said, instantly he saw her eyes widen and look down placing her hand on her eye. "May I ask you one more question?" Miyuki hesitantly nodded. "What happened?"

Instantly Kakashi saw her whole body tense, and her eyes water. She spoke one word, and it held so many emotions.

"Hell." She whispered. "That.. snake.." She said not breaking into tears, but it still happened, "Please.. tell me.. their bodies.. where are.. their bodies..." She pleaded softly.

Both Kakashi and the Hokage knew that answer, "We.. We didn't find them Miyuki, I'm sorry."

She clenched her teeth. "That bastard!" She spat as tears flowed down her cheeks, "I'll.." She didn't continue, only trying to control the sobs, and pain of her wounds.

Without thinking Kakashi walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, careful not to hurt her, and instantly she let her self lay against his chest clinging to him. He placed one hand on her head, "Miyuki.. I'm sorry.." He whispered, trying to calm her down.

She clung to him tighter, it had been her fault, and everything was gone, one simple error had cost her their lives..

The door opened showing a doctor, and before walking in, he nodded to the Hokage, then walked over to Miyuki. "Miyuki?" The doctor said, almost uncertain if he should approch the woman, "Is it alright if I take the eye bandage off? I want to see what you lost." He said.

Miyuki was hesitant on letting go, but she did, and she still had one hand on Kakashi's vest. The whole time she was in the hell hole, he was the one she thought about, the one that still needed her, that she still needed.

The doctor quickly and gently unwrapped her bandages. Kakashi saw that there were three vertical lines over her right eye. The middle one was a bit longer, starting just above the eyebrow and ending on the cheek bone, while the two outside ones were shorter. Instantly he was afraid that she lost her eye.

The doctor thought the same. "Miyuki, cover your left eye and slowly open your right one." She nodded and did so, then looked at the doctor, he flashed a light in her eye, "Normal dilation.." He put the flash light away, "Follow my finger." He said moving his finger, he moved it directly in front of her, then to her side. She followed, then half way stopped, then caught back in front of her then halfway stopped again on the other side.

The doctor put his finger down, "Try reading the fourth line one the chart."

She looked in front of her, seeing said chart, "Q, B, R, Z."

"Sixth line." He said.

"R.. E.. M.. and.." She squinted a bit, "Y." She said.

The doctor nodded and wrote down a few things. "Well, you haven't completely lost your eye, that's the good news at least. The bad is that almost half of you peripheral vision is gone. I'd be careful on anything covering that eye, so I wouldn't recommend you going into Anbu anytime soon."

She looked at him, "When can I go home?"

He was taken back then shook his head, "Not anytime soon unfortunately, your wounds are extensive, I don't even think you sitting up is helping your wounds."

"I want to go home." She said, almost upset.

He sighed, "One more night, just to see if your wounds won't open if we wrap them up." He put his clip board down, "I'm going to give you some medication to help numb some of the pain for now."

Miyuki nodded and looked down, she hated hospitals... She felt something grab her arm and she saw the needle, like a reaction, her other hand knocked it out and she backed up a bit.

Kakashi held on to her, not letting her fall off, "Miyuki.. It's okay.." He whispered. He could see, and from her shaking, that she was petrified.

"I-I'm s-sorry.. I-I.. I just.. no n-needles.. please..." She whispered out.

The doctor nodded, "It's my fault, I should have warned you. I'll send a nurse back in with some medicine." he said picking the board up and leaving.

Miyuki looked down, still shaking a little, it was just a reaction that happened, she was petrified.. after what she went through.

"Miyuki." The Hokage said. "I'm dropping you to jounin level for now, but you won't be giving anything over a C-ranked mission until you're fully recovered, I want you for now to rest and worry on nothing but recovering, understand?"

She looked over to him, nodding a bit, then went to the stand grabbing her torn bag.. "Where.. where's the scroll?" She said panicky.

"Miyuki, it's okay, we have it. Just rest." The Hokage said.

"But.. It.. it won't open.. unless.."

"We'll sort that out later, just rest Miyuki." he said.

She sighed, and put the bag down and nodded her head, laying down. "I'll.. I'll be back.. soon.. I promise.." She whispered closing her eyes. "I'm.. I'm not.. done and out.."

Both the Hokage and Kakashi looked at each other before going out. Kakashi closed the door looking at the Hokage, "Whatever happened.. it couldn't have been good, especially if she called it hell."

The hokage nodded, "I'm sure, something horrible happened, and with Orochimaru's attitude.." the Hokage sighed, "I'm putting her on your team, just so you can keep an eye on her, especially with the Chounin Exams so close."

Kakashi nodded, "Understandable." He said as the hokage walked away. Kakashi looked at the door, 'Miyuki... what happened to you? what were you put through?'


	7. Her Conclusion

If my chapters are too long, please tell me and I'll start making them shorter! Thank you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto, only MIYUKI

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had past and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat in the middle of the training field waiting for their sensei. Of course, the most impatient one was Naruto. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "Kakashi-sensei is always late! For once he could be on time, just once!"

"Shut up already moron." Sasuke said leaning against a tree.

"Yeah Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the poor blonde before hitting him.

"OW!" He said rubbing his head. He stopped looking off to see a woman. She was tall, but still pretty short, she wore black boots, jeans and a lose long sleeve, she wore a silver chain with a crescent moon and kanji's standing for dragon and kindness. She wore fingerless gloves and her head band over her forehead. Her jet black hair was in a loose bun and her bangs were long enough to go over her headband covering her right eye. The visible eye was bright red, and on her back were two kodachi's.

Miyuki stopped looking at the genin, "Um... Are you three Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke?" She asked voice a little soft.

"Yup! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" He shouted holding his fist up.

"Naruto! Don't yell!" Sakura said before hitting him again. She then turned to Miyuki, "Um, I'm Sakura Haruno, and that's Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said pointing to him.

Miyuki's eye treaded over to him and slightly smirked but then looked to the other two. "I'm Miyuki Ryu, I'm going to be helping your sensei out."

Sasuke blinked, "Ryu? You mean, Tatsu no Aku Miyuki Ryu?"

Miyuki nodded, "I'm actually surprised you know who I am."

He frowned, "You're suppose to be dead."

"I'm suppose to be a lot of things I'm not." She said snapping, then regained herself, "Where's your sensei?"

"He's late. He always is!" Naruto said.

Miyuki looked up, then smiled, "How about some sparing? All three of you attack me."

The three genin blinked. "Seriously?" Sakura asked, "But Miyuki-sensei.. I don't know if.."

"Nonsense! It's a great idea, plus I need a warm up." She said smirking.

"I'm no warm up!" Naruto said running at her, kunai in hand.

Miyuki quickly side stepped him, grabbing the wrist and twisting it so the kunai was at his head. "Nice try, I'll give you credit for coming at me like you were seriously going to hurt, even kill, me. But the point is to not let the enemy use your strength and turn it into your weakness."

"Wow.. You're fast just like sensei! I didn't even see you move!" Sakura said.

Sasuke took his chance, throwing kunai and shuriken at Miyuki, who easily blocked them, then ducked a kick from Naruto, "Using team work, nice." She said skidding back a bit.

Sasuke then did hand signs, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" He said before spitting flames out. Sasuke was surprised when Miyuki didn't even attempt to move, she only snapped her fingers and his flames turned black and swirled around her once before disappearing.

"Fire I see. Well, it's quite useless against me then, Sasuke." She did hand signs, "Ryu style: Dragon's tears" She whispered, it was then that water appeared, and swept Sasuke up, and once he hit the tree, the water turned to ice, trapping him there. She turned to Naruto. "Now that I've broken your teamwork up, it's now mono e mono."

"Mono who what?" Naruto asked.

Miyuki sweat dropped, "It means one on one." She said ducking another kick. She grabbed his leg, pulling him back then twisted him so he landed on his stomach, she placed her foot on his back and her kodachi at his neck. "Nice, but I win."

Naruto and Sasuke mumbled a bit while she released both, "Don't get upset you two, you went up against a highly trained jounin." A voice said.

"Sensei! You're late!! You owe us big!" Naruto screamed into a tree.

Miyuki sheathed her sword, looking up to see Kakashi sitting in the tree, holding a book. "So you're their sensei, huh, you're the last person I'd expect to be late Copy Cat."

Kakashi slid down from the tree, "Well, I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Miyuki looked over to the two genin, "He's always late?" She asked them pointing to the silver haired jounin.

"He's always late." Sasuke said, "He gets caught up in reading that stupid book."

Miyuki looked over to Kakashi's book. 'Make-Out Paradise...' She thought. The next thing Kakashi knew, his book was gone. The jounin and the three genin looked in complete shock that the book disappeared and standing not far away from them, was Miyuki, reading the book.

'Oh no.' Kakashi thought. He hesitantly walked over to her, "Miyu.. Can I-"

WHAM.

"Ow Miyuki!" The jounin said finding himself face down in the ground. He could hear the hysterical laughter of the blond and giggling of Sakura, followed by a grunt and sadistic comment by Sasuke. Looking up he saw the raged face of Miyuki.

"Pervert!" She yelled, "And fact two! Never. Never call me Miyu!"

He sat up, rubbing his book/hand slapped cheek, "Oh, alright. Can I have my book now?"

"No." She said simply.

Again the hysterical laughter of the blond was caught. Kakashi frowned, "I'll take it by force if I have to Tatsu."

He received a glare then an evil smirk. Miyuki placed it in her back pocket. "Dare you too." She said walking over to the genin.

He hung his head, "Damn woman." He muttered.

"Heard that." She said finally reaching the kids. "So, what now?"

Naruto was still on the ground laughing his head off, "Miyu-chan! I love you, you're so awesome!" He said before jumping up and tackling the female jounin. They fell back landing with a thud on the ground, and it was then that the three genin saw the scar on her eye, and some pain that held in her eyes.

Sakura looked with wonder, "Miyuki-sensei.. What.. What happened to your eye?"

Kakashi looked over to Miyuki, who only sat up rubbing the blonde's head, "Just.. A mission." She replied softly.

Sasuke didn't take it, "What happened on that mission for you to end up like that? And for everyone to say you were dead?"

Miyuki looked up to Sasuke, "Some missions aren't worth telling, some are classified, my mission is both, now nothing more of it understand?" She said with an hard face and cold voice. She got up, helping Naruto up, "Now.." She regained her soft voice, "From watching you two fight at least, I can understand what type of fighter you are."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, 'Miyuki always was the type to figure out this quickly.'

She continued, "Sasuke, you being a fire type like myself, you're very set on doing things, right now I can see there's something you want more than anything done." She turned to Naruto ruffling his hair, "You Naruto, you fight with determination, and never wanting to give up. Perfect for a ninja that wants to become the Hokage, correct?"

"You bet it is!" Naruto agreed.

Miyuki turned to Sakura, "Sakura, you have potential, I see it, you just haven't had the right motivation to bring it out, but for now you seem like a thinker than a fighter, which is perfectly fine at this point in your life."

"Potential? Really?" Sakura asked.

Miyuki nodded, "You just need the right motivation." She looked up to see the sky start to cloud, "It's going to rain.." She muttered..

"Hey! Miyu-chan!" Naruto said, "How come you were able to get Kakashi-sensei's book so fast?"

She blinked then chuckled, "Instantaneous Teleportation Technique, my sensei before me taught me it."

"In tell what?" Naruto asked confused.

"In short words it means she can teleport anywhere with in a blink of an eye." Kakashi said walking over to the group.

"Well, in short distances, in long range I need this." She pulled out a slip of paper, "This is a formula that helps with the Technique."

"Can we see it?" Sakura asked.

Miyuki scratched the back of her head, "Uh, sure. You three take this and place it on a rock, tree or the ground, then one of you tell me when to go, I'll give that person three minutes to get back with the others before I do the technique right?" She said handing the slip to the genin before they took off. She shook her head and sighed, looking down, "You think with that technique, I would have been home.." She whispered.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, "You are home now, that's all that matters."

"I wish it did.." She looked up seeing Naruto yelling then took back off. She sighed again, "I probably shouldn't have told them should have?"

"Not really." He said, "Now?"

"No, not time yet.. Or are you asking for your book?"

"My book."

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the book, throwing it at him, "Pervert." She muttered before doing hand signs and disappearing.

Kakashi caught his book, then looked up at the sky, 'She was right, it is going to rain.' He looked back down, watching for Miyuki and the genin to show up any minute, 'To think, she learned that technique from our sensei, she does posses enough chakra to maintain the long distance as he did though.'

As if on que they walked out of the forest, and Kakashi saw Naruto hoping with joy and running his mouth. Sakura was equally thrilled but was quiet, Sasuke was... normal Sasuke. As they got back to Kakashi, it started down pouring; causing the genin to run home. Kakashi and Miyuki on the other hand walked to the house; they were already drenched.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup! That's all for today!


	8. Home

Okay, This one is REALLY short, but the next chapter will be better and longer, now please, I'm going to ask a very simple thing. Please reveiw, that's all I'm asking, any ideas will be great to.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto, only MIYUKI

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki walked into the house, looking around. It smelled differently, a good smell.. Smelled like Kakashi's cologne maybe. "Don't be afraid Miyuki, it's your house as well as mine." Kakashi said nudging her in more.

She nodded and took a few steps, "Forgive me.. It's just, been so long.." She said running her hand over a picture frame.. It was a picture of the three of them, Sakumo, Kakashi and herself. Miyuki was on Sakumo's shoulders, while Kakashi stood next to his dad.

She looked over to the hallway and went into the door she knew was her room, opening the door she saw everything was neat, just the way she kept it before she went on a mission. She sat on her bed. Soft.. She laid down, holding on to a pillow, it smelled just like her old perfume she wore...

"Miyuki?" Kakashi said before seeing her, he chuckled, "You're going to catch a cold if you don't get out of those wet cloths."

She sat up, then sighed, "You mind if I take a shower?"

"No, here let me get you some towels." He said walking down the hallway.

Miyuki walked over to her bag, and pulled out a few clothes, then took her necklace off, gentle setting it on the night stand next to her bed, she glanced to a picture it was the first day of the team... Her fingers glazed over the three faces; Sensei, Obito and Rin. She placed the photo down, not wanting to remember what had happened those years before.

Kakashi walked in, seeing her place the photo down, "Miyuki?"

She looked over to him, seeing the towels, "Oh, thank you Kakashi.." She said walking over to him taking the towels.

He looked at her, "Is everything okay?" He said looking in her eyes.

She looked down, "Yeah, I'm just tired." She said quickly before walking out to the bathroom. She placed the cloths and towels on the counter, then started her water, making sure it was a nice hot shower. She slipped in, shuddering a bit. It had been far too long since her muscles relaxed into the warm water.

It was then that she looked at her body, the scars, the wounds.. The slash mark on her stomach, the almost healed wounds on her legs and upper torso, the restraint marks on her ankles and wrist, and worst, the needle marks that covered her upper arms. She felt tears escape, and she tried desperately not to start sobbing, but it still came..

Kakashi sat on the couch, he had changed to dry pants and a shirt, he was trying to focus reading his book, but something was stopping him. He knew what it was though, it was Miyuki. Ever since she had been back, she wasn't the same. Her once bright eyes were dull, and she had yet to smile, and she always was lost. It was worrying him, and he needed to find out what was wrong. He heard the door open, followed by another door shutting.

He looked over to her door, and he desperately wanting to go and talk to her.. but, something was keeping him from walking over there to open her door. He looked down, sighing, he was also afraid that she would react the same way she did before she left, when he told her he loved her. And he still did, he still loved her to this day.

Miyuki laid on her bed, snuggled under the blankets. She reached over grabbing her necklace, tracing it. This little piece of jewelry had kept her alive so many times before, when she thought about just giving up, this thing would be there reminding her that there were still people that needed her... She closed her eyes, exhaling a shaggy breathe.


	9. Nightmares

OKay! So review and read, or read and review, which ever one feels more comfortable.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto, only MIYUKI

* * *

Miyuki's eyes opened, she couldn't move. She tried to move, feeling that her whole body was restrained, and she felt the stomach wound she had received sting with pain, causing a slight hissing sound to escape her lips. She closed her eyes, she could hear other people screams, and the beeping sounds of a heart machine.. She opened her eyes, seeing she was the one hooked up to the machine, which caused her heart to race in fear. She tried her best to look around, but even her head was restrained and it was dim, with only the light of the machine and a few candles, 'Where.. where am I?' She thought desperately.

A door opened, revealing a shadow figure, "Well.. Looks like the little Ryu survived.." A sinister voice said, "I guess you Ryu are much stronger than what they saw, hm Tatsu?"

"Who.. Where the hell am I?" She hissed to the person.

"You must have a short memory my dear.. You're at the place of the man you've been tracking so long.."

Her eyes widen, "Orochimaru..." She breathed out, then tried to release herself, but her chakra was so low.. 'Must be a seal...' She thought bitterly. 

Orochimaru stepped next to the table, smirking, "You're quite a catch my dear, the others you were with were just puppets, nothing special." 

She spit at him, "You don't even know what they were capable of snake!" She hissed.

He growled, then grabbed her chin tightly, "You my dear, better watch yourself, you're in my place, you're in my mercy, you better watch your words."

"Go to hell."

He smirked, chuckling a bit before letting her go, "You are quite an interesting one, Tatsu no Aku, maybe that will be the reason you just barely live." He finished as Kabuto walked in, holding a needle with green liquid inside the tube.

Miyuki watched helplessly as the serum was stabbed into her arm, and she instantly felt burning pain in her stomach, and the tears and screams escaped her lips.

* * *

Miyuki sat up with a jolt, she was sweating, and her eyes were panicked. She was taking deep breaths to calm her beating heart, she brought her hand up to her head, closing her eyes, 'A dream' she thought, 'It.. It was just a dream, nothing else.' She looked over to see the time. 5:30 in the morning.

She got up, walking over and changing into a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve that exposed one of her shoulders. She slipped her necklace and fingerless gloves. She walked out, rubbing her face a bit, she rather have a dream then actually be there again... She walked past Kakashi's room, and hesitated for a moment before going to the kitchen.

'I completely forgot..' She muttered in her mind, 'Rin.. I.. I did nothing to save her.. how could I have let her die? How could Kakashi not be mad as hell at me?' She thought fixing something to drink. She leaned against the counter, taking a sip, looking into nothing. 'I guess I'm going to have to push myself harder, to catch up for lost time..' she put the glass down, and scribbled something down before picking up a bag and heading off.

She found herself near the Memorial Stone, and she looked over there, seeing the stone, and her legs began to move. She stood in front of the stone, eyes lost in thought. Her eyes scanned over Obito's name, followed by her sensei's name, followed by Rin and Hiku's name. She unknowingly let her hand touch the cold stone, before turning and leaving to the training grounds.

She sat down, closing her eyes, and just listening and more importantly, clearing her mind. She felt the cool wind gentle wrap around her, the birds singing their morning songs, the sun's warmth start to come. Everything was peaceful, something she had missed for so long. She took even breaths, her muscles relaxing and her mind starting to go blank. It felt like it wasn't long until she heard footsteps.

Opening her eyes, she saw she had zoned out for a good four hours or more, she turned around seeing the hyperactive ninja. "Naruto, I didn't think you'd be out here."

"I got to get stronger Miyu-chan!" He said smiling, "Especially if I'm going to beat you." He said sitting next to her. "You.. You think you could teach me anything?"

She looked up, then stood up, "Yup, take you defensive stance." She said taking an offensive stance.

Naruto did as he was told, then just blocked a kick, followed by a near hit of the stomach, but was caught by a punch. Miyuki shook her head, "You haven't learned the basics." She said sadly.

"Who cares about the basic stuff, teach me the advanced stuff Miyu-chan!" Naruto whined standing back up.

"Naruto, the basic's are the building blocks to the advanced taijutsu techniques, master the basic's and you've practically mastered the advanced ones." She said taking the basic defensive stance. "Attack me."

Naruto once again did as he was told and she flawlessly dodged each one, only to grab Naruto's wrist at the last punch. "Understand?"

Naruto nodded, "And a simple defense can block almost anything!"

Miyuki let go of his wrist, then took a step back, "Exactly, a good defense is the best offense. In a battle, it doesn't always matter who knows the most advanced techniques, it matters on the basic's that you learned to defeat said techniques. Why do you think the teachers drill the basic's so much Naruto?" She said softly.

"I thought it was just to bore us, that's why I never came most of the time." Naruto said bluntly.

Miyuki only frown and shook her head, "I have a lot of work to do, don't I?"

"Yup!" Naruto said laughing.

Miyuki only gave a slight chuckled before continuing with the task of hand.

It was late afternoon before the two stopped, Miyuki realized that Naruto was a quick learner, despite being a knuckle head, and she was surprised at the chakra he held. She looked to the sky, "That's enough for today Naruto, go home and rest."

"Um, Miyuki, I have a question for you." He said seriously, Miyuki looked at him, and he continued, "Um, well, Kakashi-sensei told us that we could do the Chounin Exams, and well, you think I'm ready?"

Miyuki blinked a bit, 'Kakashi's putting them up for the Exams already?' She looked away, "Well, you learn fast Naruto, yet you overlook the small things, I think if you keep your eyes open you'll do just fine." She felt something wrap around her, and looking down she saw it was Naruto.

"Really Miyu-chan?! Oh you're so awesome! I'm going to fill the sheet out right now!" He said taking off.

Miyuki shook her head, "Oh that boy, what will I do with him.." She muttered under her breath before giving a slight smirk, "He'll do fine though." She sighed a bit, running her fingers through her long hair, wondering what to do. 'I could tour for a while, I haven't seen Kurinai and Asuma for a long time, but I should stop in to see the Hokage first, to open the scroll.' She thought picking up her bag, then disappearing.


	10. Her Old Self

Yay! I'm in the double digits now! I never expected to keep going, but if people review and want more, well, I won't let them down! So, if you have any request, suggestions, ideas, or a simple review, I would more than gladly appreciate it. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, only MIYUKI

* * *

It was night fall before Miyuki stepped into the house, she let her bag drop on the floor, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing something to drink.

"Miyuki? You home?" The familiar voice called.

"Yeah." She responded sitting on the couch, taking a scroll out, laying it down on the coffee table, going over it.

"Haven't been home for a minute and you're still going over them." Kakashi said sitting next to her.

"I've got to make up for some lost time." She muttered a bit, "I realized yesterday that I could of actually lost to the genin if I hadn't separated them. I wouldn't be the famed Tatsu no Aku if I let genin beat me now would I?" She chuckled a bit. She then looked at him, "Are you really putting them through the Exams?"

Kakashi looked surprised, "How'd you find out?"

"A little blonde birdie told me, besides he asked me if he was ready to take the exams after we trained a bit today." She said nonchalantly, looking back at the scroll.

"Well, to answer your question, yes. I really am putting them through the Exams, you think that's a bad idea?" He questioned.

"Not too bad. I think they could learn a lot about themselves, fighting tactical errors, teamwork, real mission protocols.. the list goes on and on, on what they could learn by the Exams, even if they do fail it, they'll learn by their mistakes." She said staring at the scroll, placing a finger on a technique, memorizing the hand signs.

"You always were someone with all the answers." Kakashi said chuckling.

"Nah, I just use common sense, you usually have the answers, I just bs. " she said giving a faint smile.

Although it was faint and barely there, Kakashi saw the old Miyuki, and couldn't help but to smile. "Sure, whatever you say Miyuki." He sat closer to her, looking at the scroll, "What technique is that?"

"Something a true Ryu can do. Meaning you can watch but you can't copy, it's like a genki. It's called Dragon's Life." She looked at the scroll then frown, pointing to the hand signs, "This is almost impossible, once mess up and the back fire is tremendous, and you can only use it once." She paused, " 'Used to bring that which is most precious and near death alive, to save a life, yet only by once.' It's a last resort, you can't save yourself but someone else. I don't even know why my dad gave this to me." She muttered.

"Well that hurt." He chuckled.

Miyuki laughed a bit, "Sorry, I forgot you were there." She looked out the window, sighing a bit, "I wonder if my dad is still alive?"

"He is." Kakashi said, "He came just a few months before you showed up about a treaty, he stopped in to see me."

She chuckled, "Dad always did talk about the prodigy of his friends child."

Kakashi ruffled her hair, "Hey, my father told me a few things about the girl who went against her village's rules."

She laid back against the couch, "I had all right. I couldn't stand being in a kimono all day, doing nothing but lady work." She said looking into nothing, "I had to be in some type of action, to be able to feel the adrenaline race through my body." She looked to Kakashi, "Besides, if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you." She said quite seriously.

Kakashi stared back at her, before turning and looking away, "We probably would have met one way or another." He said standing up and stretching, "I'm off to bed, don't stay up too late."

She rolled her eyes, before sitting up looking over the scrolls.


	11. Nightmares Become Reality

Okay! So this chapter is very important, it practically shows what happened in the 7 year span.. well more like sums it up. But it's a good chapter and reading it back again I feel so horrible... So anyway! BRR65 is asking a very big question to her fans. Any suggestions? Ideas? Please? I have an idea, that I might skip the whole , Itachi coming thing, but not very sure... but if I did skip it, I'd probably have a few chapters about Miyuki's village before Leaf.. sound good? Please review and tell me what you think I'd appreciate it more than you think! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto, only MIYUKI

* * *

It had been a few days and Miyuki walked to the center of the Death Forest, a training ground, slightly muttering a bit. She had just gotten into the building when she was hugged/tackled by another woman, "Oh, Kurenai, nice to see you too."

"Miyuki, it's been so long since we saw each other." Kurenai said, which was true. The last time they had seen each other was before she had left for that mission.

Miyuki only smiled a bit, "So, you and Asuma together yet?"

Kurenai went bright red which caused a slight chuckle from Miyuki who walked on, "I'll take that as yes." She said chuckling.

She looked over to see Kakashi and Asuma talking and she went to go over there when she bumped into someone, "Oh, Gomen sai, I didn't see you." She said looking at the man she had walked into. On closer expection, she could see his long charcoal back hair was in a high ponytail, and he had eriee yellow eyes..

The man smiled, "Oh no, it's entirely my fault." He held his hand out, "You're the famous Tatsu no Aku right? Rumor was that you were dead, I'm honestly happy that you're alive."

Miyuki hesitantly took his hand, "Uh, thanks.. I guess." She said shaking his hand then walking on to the group. 'That was strange..' She stood next to her team, and Naruto instantly hugged her, "Miyu-chan!"

She smiled a bit, ruffling his hair, then looked over to Kakashi, "Hey, who's that guy?" she asked pointing to the guy she had ran into.

Kakashi looked over to him, "Not sure, a sensei no less probably."

"Oh.." She said.

Of course, Sasuke was first and he managed to win. But there was something strange that caught Miyuki's eye. She looked over to Kakashi, who nodded and disappeared. She wasn't going to stand there and do nothing, so she walked down and went to find Sasuke and Kakashi.

She found herself in the other part of the building, a part that quite frankly spooked her. 'At least it can't get much worst.' She thought. She walked over seeing Sasuke sitting down, shirtless, in the center of a seal, while Kakashi stood behind him, doing hand signs. 'That's for a curse mark.. but why would Sasuke have one of those?'

Miyuki walked over to Kakashi, who was a bit shocked to see her there. She knelt down, looking at Sasuke's neck, seeing a curse mark. Her eyes widen, 'That could be done by only one man..'

"Well Well. Seems you've grown Kakashi." A voice said freezing Miyuki's blood.

Kakashi turned slightly, tensing, "Orochimaru.. What are you doing here?"

"Always with questions aren't you?" He replied, "I'm just here visiting, and for a few things, like what you have, the Sharigan."

Kakashi now turned to Orochimaru, "And for what do you need the Sharigan for exactly?"

"To help the little village I founded, you see the Sound village is mine. And Sasuke would fit just perfectly with the residence."

This made Kakashi slightly tense, "You're not taking him."

"I won't have to take him. He'll come to me. Sasuke desires power, he's a revenger, and he'll do whatever he needs to, to get to fulfilling his ultimate goal of killing his brother, and I've given him a taste of what he'll be able to do if he comes to me." Orochimaru said smirking.

"Well, I won't let that happen."

"You're very confident for someone so tense." He smirked even more, "Besides, I'm here for something else, isn't that right, Miyuki dear?"

She felt her whole body freeze and tense, and her eyes widen, 'No..' She thought, 'No, I can't go back.' Kakashi looked back to her, seeing she was petrified, then looked back to Orochimaru, "You're not taking her either." He hissed.

Orochimaru let a chuckle escape, "You honestly don't know what she's useful for. Finding antidotes with her blood. Might be a painful way to discover the antidote but it's all useful in the end, especially pitted against shinobi using that poison in their weapons."

Kakashi glared at Orochimaru, that's what he had put her through? Torture? Now he really was ticked. "I dare you to come get her."

Miyuki looked up, looking at Kakashi, he was kidding right? He had to, he wouldn't stand a chance against him, "Ka.. Kakashi.." She whispered out.

Orochimaru turned towards Miyuki, "He's so confident isn't he? Just like Hiku was to protect that other girl." Miyuki froze with fear, looking right at Orochimaru, "He'll die just like Hiku, Miyuki, you know that."

"Miyuki don't listen to him." Kakashi yelled to her.

"It can be stopped if you just come back with me, then not only is he saved, but all your other little friends." Orochimaru said sweetly.

Miyuki caught her breath, would she let everyone die just because she wanted freedom? no. She wouldn't do that.. She slowly stood up, "You.. You mean it?"

"Of course dear."

She took a step forward, only to be stopped by Kakashi grabbing her arm, "I lost you once, I won't lose you again." He said pushing her back behind him, doing hand signs and showing Lightning Blade.

Orochimaru looked right at Kakashi, and chuckled, "You really think you can take me out? Well, go ahead." He said turning and walking away.

Kakashi froze, tensing up, 'What.. What was I thinking... that would have been suicide..'

Miyuki watched as Kakashi's Lightning Blade disappeared, and she stood up and, without hesitation, hugged him from behind. "Idiot.." She whispered, "You... He could have killed you.."

He looked back, then down, "I know.."


	12. Just In Time

Please, please please review. I know I'm sounding REALLY desperate because 1, i am, and 2 i really have a bad case of writers block... so please i would be in your debt if anyone has a good idea for this story.

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING of Naruto, only MIYUKI

* * *

Miyuki sat on the clearing floor. She sat cross legged, eyes closed, trying to relax, but she couldn't. She laid back down, looking into the sky, the blue sky with white clouds. 'Is my life really back in danger? Just when I thought maybe I could relax for a while...' She closed her eyes again, 'I don't want to go back.. but I can't put others in danger..' She sat up, rubbing her scared eye, 'I'm lucky I escaped in the first place, I couldn't let all the research Rin and Hiku go to waste, especially with them giving their lives up for someone like me...'

Miyuki got up, dusting herself off then headed back to the village. She cast her vision down, not wanting to actually go anywhere populated. She stopped, feeling a chakra presences. 'Kakashi's? No, not enough, and it's too much to be one of the genin..' She reached for her kunai pouch, 'One shot, that's all I have..' She stopped and continued walking. 'If this person is just following me, there's a good chance I can lose them, if they wanted to attack, they could have just now..' She kept her eyes narrowed, but kept a normal pace, not letting them think they were getting to her.

She turned, dodging a kunai knife and took her last one out before feeling the ground on her back, her arms held above her by one hand. Looking up, she came face to face with Kabuto. Her eyes widen, 'Oh no..'

"Nice try Miyuki, but you're coming back with me. Lord Orochimaru needs a few more poisons tested out and you're the perfect candidate." Kabuto said. She went to yell when he slapped his hand over her mouth, "I dare you to scream, the first person who tries to save you will die."

She bit his hand, "I don't need anyone to save me!" She felt a sting on her left cheek, and involuntary tears form.

"You better watch it Miyuki. I'm not afraid to kill you." He said holding a kunai to her neck.

She closed her eyes, she felt the cold metal tighten against her neck, then she spit right in his face, which was followed by another sting. "I've had it with you!" Kabuto yelled.

She shut her eyes and was ready for death.. But she felt the weight disappear, and something sitting her up, holding onto her. She opened her eyes, seeing a vest, then looked up, seeing him.

Kabuto stood up, "I see we met again Kakashi, just in time to save someone aren't you?"

Kakashi held onto Miyuki tighter, taking a kunai out, "You bet I am."

Kabuto smirked, "Looks like I'll have to get her later, until then." He said before disappearing.

Miyuki looked at him with shock, "Kakashi? How.. How did you...?"

"I ran into him a few moments ago." He said putting his kunai back, "After I learned he was working with Orochimaru, I knew more than likely if Orochimaru sent him after Sasuke, he would send him after you." He looked down at her and was taken back at the red mark on her left cheek, his hand instantly went to it.

Miyuki felt his hand and winced a bit, "Ow.." She whispered.

He drew his hand back, "Miyuki.." He held onto her tighter, "I'm so sorry, I should have been here sooner.."

It was her turn to be in shock, "Kakashi, it's.. It's okay.." She said holding on to him, "Really.. I've.. I've been through worst.."

She felt his grip tighten, "I'm so sorry.." He pleaded, "I should have.. If I just.."

Miyuki hugged him, "Kakashi's it's okay, you didn't know.. please, don't blame yourself, it's my own fault, please don't do this to yourself.." She said.

But he was, and he held her, "I promise, on my life, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise Miyuki."

Her grip loosen before it tighten, she couldn't get through to him, she wasn't going to argue anymore with him. He pulled her back looking at her, "I wish I could stay with you, and guard you, but I'm training Sasuke. I'm going to get someone else-"

"No!" She said, "I can't put anyone else in danger, you is enough, I'll be fine for the month, I promise, please.." She looked at him, her eyes panicked yet confident.

His mind was lost, then shook his head, "You promise not to do anything reckless?"

She nodded, and he hesitantly let her go, standing them both up. "Just take care, don't go to far from the populated areas."

Again, she nodded, and looked at him, "You're still overprotected." She whispered before heading off her own way.

Kakashi watched her leave, a bit taken back at what she had said, but ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. 'You give me no choice but to be over protective.' he thought before heading off his way.


	13. Very Important!

Heyeveryone, look, i know a lot of you are probably really upset with BRR65 right now, but i have excellent knews! My writers block is gone so just give me at least one more week, i still have to download the story to my cousins computer. Also, i'm giving you, yes you readers, a choice. BRR65 is asking if they would want another creation by me, I'm deciding between a Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) story or a Shuuhei Hisage (Bleach). Also I would love to give a large thank you to SilverLugia, because her story has givin me insperation, so go read her stories, and i personally reccomend Feathered Mask by her.


	14. Realizations

Yay, new chapter! This one is really long since I owe it to my fans, because apparenly BRR65 does have fans [laughs], and yet BRR65 has bad news. Becasue her computer is so stupid and old, I now have to print the story out and then re type the section, but I am still able to update now, it's just going to take time. So enjoy! Remember vote! (Go to very important and then reveiw for your vote, I shall have a deadline of, oh july 10th.) also remember :Review, comment, ideas and all that good stuff!

* * *

It had been a month and Miyuki finally felt she was at her standard fighting skill. She practice and trained everyday and would even run into the hyperactive ninja when she didn't feel like cooking. She made herself become who she once was, but she knew she would really never become her old self, it just couldn't happen, especially with Orochimaru so close. she was at constant guard and spent most of her time in the jounin lounge with Kurenai and Asuma when she felt threaten with the presence of a snake.

Today she walked lazily to the Chounin Exams. she wore her boots, black leggins, short shorts, and a long sleeve that not only expsed her stomach, but her right shoulder as well. Her headband tied tightly on her forehead, yet bangs still covering her right eye. Even though she wasn't really the teams sensei, she had promised Naruto that she would cfome to watch him. She then realized that these past few weeks, this boy had grown on her, becoming a brother she wished she always had. Standing up at the stands, she stayed in the back; far away not to be seen but close enough to watch the matches. Of course, Naruto was up first.

'Alright my little knuckle head, show them what you can do.' Miyuki thought, crossing her arms, leaning against the wall. 'Naruto's the underdog of the match, Neji is more than ikely betted to win hands down, but I've seen what naruto can do, he won't lose so easily. He's gong to be Hokage someday, he can't lose.' She thought as her eyes lighten a bit.

And sure enough, like she always was, she was right and through sheer surprise from everyone else, Naruto was able to pull through. Miyuki smirked and got up, 'Might as well congradulate him personal.' She thought entering the room. She glanced over seeing that Shikamaru's match hand begun, but walked up behind the blond. "Hey kid, nice win." She said ruffling his hair.

Naruto turned, and instantly smiled when he saw her, "Miyu-chan?! You saw me? I was awesome wasn't I?" He said hugging her.

Miyuki smiled, "Of course I did, You won against all odds, I'm bery proud of you."

He pulled back, "I got to win." he paused, "Miyu-chan, do you know where Sasuke is? I mean I know he's with Kakashi-sensei, but he's late.."

She gave a slight sigh, "Oh, who knows? But mark my words Naruto, they'll arrive at the last minute in some fashion one way or another." She said looking aat eh finishing match. 'he better be on time, or I'll make sure he's never late, I'll burn his book.' She thought before disappearing then reappearing next to Genma.

Genma looked at her, "I'm surprised you're here Miyuki, worried?"

Miyuki shook her head, "No, how much time are you giving Sasuke to show up."

This time Genma sighed, "Half an hour, but I know it'll be another hour, you know Kakashi's never on time."

She looked at him, then glanced to the Hokage and saw the Kazekage, then back to Genma, "The Kazekage's here?"

"Yeah, something with the treaty with them, plus his children are in the finals, you just missed Temari's match." Genma said chewing on his seabon needle.

"You're still going to let that Nara kid pass though? He thinks at least ten steps or more ahead of the enemy, you got to admit, that's pretty impressive for a kid his age." She said staring into nothing.

"So you were watching." Genma said looking at her, "Seems you're still as observant as ever even half blind."

"You do know you shouldn't threaten someone when you have a seabon in your mouth right." She said frowning and looking at him.

He held his hands up defensivly, "Well I'm just saying, even with that, you can still be in ANBU."

Miyuki shook her head, "No no, not me, not in there anymore, my eye's a blind spot and could let accidents happen." She muttered before the wind started to pick up and both jounin's turned around seeing the wind die down and seeing Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yo are we late?" Kakashi asked half lazily.

"Oh no, you just got bumped to being last and then wentover the time limit by 15 minutes but no you're not late." Miyuki said sarcastically, and face almost blank.

Kakashi looked over to her and couldn't beleive what he saw. she lokoed different, even her chakra seemed different. He looked over to see Naruto running over to him, "You're late!" The blonde harrassed.

Kakashi sighed, "Sorry, but since you're going to harrass me, how about we leave and let Sasuke's match start, hm?" He said ushering the kid to go back while Miyuki and he started headed to the stands.

Miyuki waited a minute before turning on her heels coming face to face with the silver haired ninja. "You. I should burn your book right now." She hissed at him.

He held up his hands up defensivly, "I was teaching him a last minute jutsu I promise."

She turned slightly growling, "I swear, you need a working clock slapped to your wrist."

he smiled, "Concerned for my well being?"

"No I'm concerned for Sasuke's well being, damn if I'll let him fail the chounin exams because you lack the ability to keep track of time." She hissed sharply.

He blinked a bit, somthing wasn't adding up, he grabbed her arm gently, "Miyuki are you alright?"

She looked back at him before giving a sigh and brought her voice down, "No, something's wrong. I don't know what it is but something is." She leaned in a bit closer, "I don't trust the Kazekage or his children., Haven't you looked into thier eyes? How that Garra kid almost killed Lee in the preliminaries? Orochimaru's here somewhere, I have a bad feeling that Sand and Sound are connected."

"Miyuki.." Kakashi said letting go of her arm. "We have a treaty with Sand they wouldn't go against us." he knew it sounded like he was doubting her, but he never did, it just confused him on why she would say that.

"Treaties are jus words, the only thing I ever see as a treay is action that proves you won't do anything rash or offensive. Words are something that can be forgotten quickly, written or not. Something's not settling with me Kakashi, i don't know why or how but it is."

He nodded, "I'll keep an eye out then, you've never been one to cry wolf, and I don't see why you would start now. And you've never been wrong on those intuition things you have." He said as they continued the climb up.

As they got to the top of the stairs, Miyuki leaned against the wall, watching the match from there. Kakashi looked at her, "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head, "I can see everything from here." She said camly, crossing her arms.

Kakashi only nodded and walked down to met Sakura.

Miyuki stood against teh wall, 'something is definitely not adding up with me. it's just a werid feeling.' she looked down at teh match that sonsisted of Sasuke and Gaara, and she was startled when she heard the sounds of birds.. 'Oh he didn't.' she lloked at the back of kakashi's head, 'He taught him chidori?'

She looked back at the match and began wondering what was going on. Sasuke had struck dead on, right into the large sand engulfing Gaara into a ball, adn shee heard two screams. One coming from Gaara, meaning he had been hit, and Sasuke, who had been hit with spikes that had jetted out of the sand.

It was as Sasuke moved away that the sand fell, showing gaara had been hit in the shoulder, and he looked shocked and surprised that he had been hit.

But that wasn't interesting Miyuki, what she saw was an ANBU in the audience. 'Why's ANBU here? There's no problem.' She thought, then realized her eye lids were becoming heavy. she quickly released the genjutsu and curssed slightly, 'I knew something bad was going to happen!'

Without hesitation, she instantly had two kuani knives out, throwing them to each side, each hitting a sand or Sound ninja dead on. She felt her instincts kick in, "Gai, Kakashi, it's an invasion, keep the civillians protected don't let anything happen to them!" She half yelled taking her kodachi out swiping at a few ninja.

She saw the ANBU, who she realized was a fake, and catching the person off guard, she appeared in front of them her kodachi slashing at eh mask. As Miyuki took a step back, the mask crumbled, showing Kabuto's raged face. "You!" She hissed dodging his kick.

"Looks like you've regained your fight spirit! I guess I'll have to break that again." Kabuto said thrusting his kunai in her stomach.

There was a pause as blood dripped from the wound, but the body disperesed, blood splashing on Kabuto's cloak and the ground. Miyuki reappeard and held the dragon sign. "Burning Dragon." She hissed.

Instantly Kabuto felt as if he was on fire, and he ripped his cloak off desperately trying to escape the searing heat of the blood. he held his burnt shoulder, "I see your blood is useful for more than finding antidotes. Impressive are the Ryu clan."

Miyuki didn't faze, she kept him in a dead lock her left arm was cut by her own hand. The clone was a forbidden art of her clan she had stumbled on on her own and realized it was not only dangerous but coud let the enemie's guard down. "A Forbidden art for a forbidden fighter, i seems like a fair name for one such as myself is it not?" She said her eyes now showing something no one had seen in a long time: Defiance and Determination. Without hesitation, she snapped her fingers, black flames hitting Kabuto and flinging him into the arean where Ganma and Baki were fighting. Miyuki appeared next to Genam.

"Geez Tatsu, just add another player to the match huh?" He said, his seabon in his hand.

"Just don't die alright?" She said seriously but still had a bit of coy to it.

Genma smirked, "Good ole Tatsu's back."

This time Miyuki smirked, "Funny how she has a strange way of showing herself when she fights isn't it?" She looked up to the Hokage seeing a strange purple barrier. "I have a feeling that's not the Kazekage up there." She muttered.

He only nodded before resuming his fight with Baki as Kabuto regained himself and rushed forward towards her. She snapped her fingers, the flames easily catching him and throwing him agasint the wall. 'He's letting himself get hurt... he's putting up a false sense of confidence in me.' Miyuki did a few hand signs and the ground rose up, and resembled a claw and smashed into Kabuto's body.

but he disappeared, and appeared on her blind side, sending a cheap shot and making her crash to the ground. As she skidded back, she threw a kunai stopping a man in his tracks.

"Tatsu!" Genma yelled to her.

Miyuki looked to her blind side Baki held a sword, adn there was a sound of metal on metal. Miyuki gritted her teeth as she was just barely holding against Baki's sword, and had to start using two hands. 'damn tag team..' she skidded back and felt the wall hit her back, adn before Baki and Kabuto could really attack her, three jounin stood in front of her.

Miyuki slightly thanked Kakashi, Gai and Genma, and regained herself. Genma looked back to her, "You okay Tatsu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She paused catching her breath, "What about you three?" she said, noticing the scratches and cuts on the three men.

Gai nodded, "No one can stand up to the Mighty might Gai!"

Miyuki restrained herself from hitting the man, before looking at Kabuto, "Alright you lapdog, I know this is an invasion, but there's got to be more, Orochimaru seems to be like the type of man to hold a grudge."

"Always could hit the nail on the head, couldn't you Miyuki?" He said smirking, "Yet I've realized that you only talk tough when your protected."

She didn't fazed, she knew what he was doing, it was a trap for her to come out defensless. She sheathed her kodachi and dropped her weapons walking pass the three jounin and stood in the middle, "Now anwser my question." She almosted hissed.

Kabuto smirked, "You take bait so easily."

She kept a glare, and her fist clenched. Kakashi caught on, 'Damn it Miyuki you knew? Yet you still went?!' He thought taking out a kunai.

"Back off you three." She hissed, but her venom wasn't aimed at the joiunin, only to the enemy. "Now answer my question before you start ticking me off."

Again Kabuto smirked, "I don't think we should tell you anything. you're just a handicapped Jounin."

Miyuki now knew more than ever that kabuto was trying to get on her nerves, and she only clenched her fist before relaxing and smirking, "then how in the world did you get hurt by a handicapped jounin?" She said looking at him.

she hit a nerve and Kabuto took out a kunai and dashed at her, she side stepped and rammed her knee into his stomach and turned slightly giving her punch more power, hitting him in the chest and knocked him back. "Emotions can be easily manipulated and used on one's side, remember that Kabuto, since you seem to favor that rule." She said half teasing half smirking.

Genma knew that voice, he remembered one misson he had helped Miyuki with before she had left, he could never understand how a girl so young could be so talented and matured beyond her years to be able to put up with his wise cracks. "Tatsu's finally back." He muttered to the two jounin beside him.

Miyuki froze with pain as it ran through her viens and she hit one knee, holding her heart, 'No, when did he even havethe chance to poison..' She stopped and wiped her cheek, seeing blood, and cursed, ' when Baki's sword crashed down.. man, i thought he didn't hit me..' She felt more pain rush through her body, and couldn't stop the yelp that escaped her lips.

"Miyuki!" Kakashi yelled at her, and took a few steps forward.

"Don't you dare come here!" She yelled trying to catch her breath, "Their weapons have poison, you get hit by them and you're going to be out. Genma, you didn't get hit by Baki's sword did you?"

"No ma'm" He replied.

"Good." She muttered as pain surged through her viens.

Kabuto smirked, now getting up, "Look who's so high and mighty now that the poor little Ryu can't fight with poison in her system."

Miyuki caught her breath and gave a smile. "There's so much more you don't know about me.." She shakily got out before holding Tora, and flames errupted around Kabuto, burning his left arm. She let the flames disappeard and she was slightly out of breath. 'I can't keep up with this, not when so much of my chakra is concentrating on the poison.. If he comes in close range I'm screwed.'

It was then that Miyuki and the others saw the purple barrier crumble down, and Kabuto looked back before cussing a bit before turning to the jounins. "Consider yourselves lucky." He said before disappearing, along with Baki and the rest of the invading shinobi.

Miyuki watched them disappear and relaxed, her head hanging low, trying to focus on something other than her pain, and with it starting to lightening up, 'Good, at least it wasn't a high dose, before the day's out, I should be able to move.' She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looking up she saw Kakashi.

"Are you alright?" He said kneeling down next to her.

She gave a light smile, "Are you kidding me, I'm fine I'm fine, don't worry, take Gai and check on the Third." She looked back to Genma, "Genma, go check the stands see if there are any casualties." She looked back at Kakashi, "Are you and everyone else alright?"

"Just a few scratches, nothing too serious, just take it easy til I get back to you." He said standing up and he and Gai disappeared, and Genma ran into the stands.

Miyuki sat their for a second, catching her breath, and slightly angery at herself. 'that was too close, If I couldn't have beaten Kabuto.." She growled, 'This last month has been nothing but vain, I'm still so far behind.' She shut her eyes, getting up, holding her cut arm, 'i need to get stronger, I can't rely on people saving me or luck breaks.' She opened her eyes, her eyes almost blank, 'I need to start saving others.'

* * *

Dramatic no? yeah probably not. anyway thanks for reading, rember v.r.i.c.! (vote, review, ideas, comments)


	15. Her Defiance

Okay I'm back for a while! So this one is a lot different than I originally planned for, but hopefully it'll be a nice chapter for you guys. I would like to specially thank SilverLugia because I think I've put more detail into this work. So read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto, only MIYUKI, and newly released, SANO

* * *

There was an eerie silence through the house. Today most people would be mourning, standing outside the crisp late summer air, the trees ready to change, to let their leaves fall off, and ready to have a long slumber of preparing for the winter by getting set for the fall season. The sky had given off a grey tint in the atmosphere, and with it, the house was darker than usual, just perfect to fit Miyuki's out look.

Her eyes concentrated on the ground, she became engulfed in the carpet, her whole body stiff in the chair, her breathes so slow and even. She didn't leave, she didn't see the need, her heart was barely pounding it seemed, and she tried her best to ignore it; for every time she recalled feeling her heart beat, she felt another sickening stab wound. How was she going to stop this? This heart, the constant reminder on everything, her mistakes, her loses, her guilt.

The silence was broke by a muffled sob, and bending over, she buried her head into the pillow. She should have died, there had been so many opportunities, and the first one had been stopped because of the Third Hokage.

The Village Hidden in Dragon's Lost Souls, was her original home. Recalling it, she could still hear her brother outside practicing, his groans of defeat against her father, his growls of frustration of not being able to get a tactic down. That was what Miyuki wanted, she wanted to fight, she wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline run through her viens, to know that you could be in control at one moment then find out you don't. Yet there was a problem with Miyuki's wish, her Village had a strong belief of no female shinobis. There had been one example in Miyuki's life that she had seen it broken, and that woman's punishment had only furthered Miyuki to want to break that rule. Punishment of a woman fighting was punished by death, fighting insulted the 'natural' laws of women, who should stay home and cook, clean, take care of children, take care of the husband.

Miyuki had broken that rule, but never was caught, until her father found her. She still remembered that day, the sheer horror that he might lose his daughter and the constant search for a village to take her in, the only way to save her.

That's were her father's old friend came into place, Sakumo. Sakumo talked to the Third Hokage about it and, as long as Miyuki was under Sakumo's care, she would be allowed into the Village and be a shinobi. It was the Third Hokage that made sure she was in good hands, and even after Sakumo's death, he made sure she stayed in the village, for he knew if she went back to her village, death surely awaited her.

The stabbing pain in her chest ran through her, the pain was increasing. How much could one person lose in a life time before giving up? That was the constant thought that ran through her mind as she felt and saw the tears run down her pale cheeks and hit the pillow. She had lost her mother, in one travel she had lost almost all connection with her village, and then when she thought it was over, it came again. This time her loss was a man she considered her second father, Sakumo. It seemed like then it went down hill. Her first crush, Obito, her sensei, Minato, her comrades she couldn't protect, Rin and Hiku, and now the man that not only saved her but so many others.. How much more could she take?

Oh she knew there was a way out, she knew the painless path, but to her that was the stupidest thought that passed through her mind, quickly pushing it to the darkest depts of her mind. She had seen first hand what it could do, and she refused to do it. Even when she was at that hell hole, going through so much pain, so much agony, she refused to take her own life just so she could be at rest. She knew she would never deserve to rest peacefully, not after letting then die and not doing anything.

Again, she composed herself, taking deep breaths to calmly stop the tears scaling down her face. But again, she continued to let the carpet engulf her, she felt the world slip away, all her fears, all her sadness was taken away just from staring at the carpet.

The sound of the door opening snapped her back to reality and instantly she felt the pain come back. Figuring it was Kakashi, she only resumed looking down, her eyes becoming distant.

"You're not going to look at me after all these years?"

Miyuki, not believing who she thought it was, stood up staring at the man that stood before. He had the same black hair as her, the same red eyes, and the same face.

Before her stood none other than Sano Ryu, Miyuki's twin brother. He stood clad in the traditional Ryu attire, His dark blue shirt was a bit over sized for his well toned body, his right arm was exposed, showing a black tattoo that was a dragon wrapping around his upper arm, and then on his forearm, Saisei* and Eikou* trailed down his arm in a dark green ink. His left arm was cover completely by a loose dark red sleeve, and his dark pants came down, stuffed in his high sandals. Two belts slanted on his waist, both revealing assorted weapons ranging from seabon needles to a katana. He too, like a twin, had a scar, but unlike his sister his was placed on his left cheek, forming an 'X' shape that almost looked like it should have been there.

Sano's first observation towards his sister was slight hate. He felt it slowly creep up more as he saw her blood shot eyes, and he couldn't help but to narrow his eyes. Sano was strong to the village tradition, but he felt himself break down when he heard his sisters name, he couldn't abandon her, no matter how much he hated how she had put the family name in such awful disgrace.

Miyuki looked at her brother, how he wasn't that little boy, and how he had grown up so much that it was hard so say that they were twins. She didn't move, she still remember the mouthful she had received from him before she had left.

Sano closed his eyes, crossing his arms, "Rude as ever aren't you? Not going to invite me in?"

The shock was in her eyes as he had no hatred, no detest, just plain and almost bored. "Uh.. Y-yeah, sit down.. Do you want anything to drink or-"

"No thanks." He said walking past her, and taking a seat on the couch, he glanced around the house, at least she wasn't living in a slop of a place. His eyes continued to look around until they landed on his sister. Her eyes had lost something, something that she always had, and now he felt the anger return. "Sit down."

A smile almost crept on her lips as she heard the half venom slip out of his mouth, she now knew she wasn't dreaming. Taking a seat, her eyes never wandered from her brothers. "Why are you here?" She said with slight confusion. Sano hated her, at least that's what she believed, he held strong with the traditions, but how far he would take it she didn't know.

There was silence, almost like Sano was lost for words, he could feel the creeping ugliness that was ready to force itself out of his mouth, and although he fought hard to try and take it in a more gentle tone, it didn't come out that way. "You need to get over it."

This time, the silence was a tense one, and since Miyuki wasn't going to fight back, Sano believed to take the lead. "Look at you. Sitting here with guilt and sadness. What the hell is wrong with you? You disgraced the family name once damn if I'll let you do that again. Do you know the hell you put Dad through because you just had to fight? Well?"

The hate was showing again, and Sano wasn't even trying to fight back anymore as he stood up, the pure rage in his eyes as he took his hand and pulled his sister up, and started walking out of the house.

Miyuki stumbled her way through the forest, "Hey! Let go, Sano what are you doing?!" She half screamed, her fist pounding on his hand. The sun was still hidden through the clouds, but Sano didn't even slow down as the forest lighting was dim as though it was evening. Reaching the clearing, she was almost thrown in front of her brother. His eyes almost cold with hate.

She took a few steps back, actually intimidated by her brother, and not knowing what he was planning to do, it probably wasnt good.

"Miyu-chan?"

Both Ryu's glanced to their left seeing the pink haired shinobi. Sakura's first glance at Miyuki told her that something was wrong, but seeing Sano and how much he resembled Miyuki it almost calmed her nerves until her eyes met his; the cold hatred still in them. Sakura even felt herself take a step back. "Miyu-chan, who... who is he?"

Miyuki glanced to Sano, "Just get out of here Sakura." Her voice almost snapped at Sakura but the hints of concern was still able to shine through. But when she saw the girl still there, she didn't have time for it, "Sakura get out of here now!" She yelled, scaring Sakura to high tail it.

Sano's eyes found their way back to his sister, "Why didn't you let her stay? Or are you worried you might not be able to save her?" The ice cold venom shot Miyuki's pride down another three notches.

The only thing Miyuki felt she could do was stay quiet. She didn't know what was going on through her brother's head, why he was acting so strange. "Sano, what are you doing?" She said calmly, trying her best to keep herself from lashing out.

"You tell me." It was only a matter of seconds that he was in her face, and the searing pain lashed into her stomach, causing her to fall back and skid across the uneven ground.

She turned over, just missing the sliver glint of his katana as it dug into the ground. Quickly getting up, she tried to figure out what he was trying to get at. "Sano! Get a hold of yourself!"

Miyuki only dodged, she didn't want to fight, there was no need for any of this. Finally. Sano's kick nailed her right in the side, causing her to lose balance and crash into the tree. She was even able to get up when his foot landed on her back, keeping her down.

Sano looked down at her, there was hate and rage, but more importantly, there was something else, sympathy. He had known his sister, he had heard how she had became this great assassin, this great warrior, how she was starting to become accepted as a Ryu, and it broke his heart when he learned that she was missing, that she could have been dead. "Look at you." He started off, rage slipping. "Look at you... Becoming this worthless person, so caught up in your losses and not your gains. You sicken me." He almost spat at her.

Reaching down and grabbing his sister's collar, lifting her to his eye level, he ignored the fact that there were other shinobi there, ready to fight him. It was Jiraiya who stopped the other shinobi, "Wait a minute, lets see what happens."

"But, Jiraiya, he's going to kill her." Genma said, half shocked that Jiraiya was allowing Miyuki to be beaten by this intruder,

"Take a closer look Genma," Kakashi defended, "That man looks like Miyuki, that's her brother, I don't think her brother would come to kill her.." He was exactly sure on that statement though, Sakura was half scared out of her mind when she ran to him.

Sano held his sister, his fist clenching harder on her shirt, "You're sitting there, so mad at yourself that you can't do anything, so frustrated that you're not getting any stronger, just get over it!" With that, he threw her, and like a rag doll, she fell and struggled up. "You think every thing's going to get better like that? Open your eyes Miyuki! If you just keep wasting on all the wrongs you're never going to get anywhere and that constant pain is going to continue to stay there!"

It clicked in her head, her brother didn't hate her, he may have been yelling at her and beating her, but she understood why, he was only trying to help her. A full blown smile came to her lips and she stood up, her bangs covering her eyes, "Alright Sano.. you want me to get over it? Fine!"

As her bangs moved, Sano finally saw what was missing. Her Defiance. "How are you going to take this defeat?" He said with a smirk.

"Please." She responded taking a stance, "That was just a warm up, you're about ready why they call me Tatsu no Aku."

It was now just a game, the tense air had ridden away, and both siblings had an amusement smile on their lips, and with that, Sano stood ready, "And you, my dear sister, are going to see why I'm Seika!" he said, snapping his fingers, and white flames swirled around him, raising his chin length hair into the air gently.

There was only a hesitant pause before both siblings rushed forward, one with new gained confidence and the other knowing full well he had his sister back.

Saisei- Rebirth

Eikou- Glory

Seika- Sacred Fire

* * *

Well there you go! Aren't you guys glad I didn't take the original? there was no fighting, and her dad came instead. so yea, and if anyone wants to know why i choose those three terms listed above, don't hesitate to ask! Remember, review please!


	16. Her Last Days

**Guess who's back!!! ME!!! hehe, i'm finally able to have my own computer and my own Internet again! so i'll be able to be here! of course with school, there still will be some time before updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naurto, only MIYUKI and SANO.**

* * *

"OWW!"

The woman's yelp went through the apartment, wincing the three men's ears. Kakashi shook his head, trying to place the bandage on Miyuki's slight burned arm, "If you would just hold still Miyuki it would get over in a second." He almost scolded.

"How about I burn you and see what you do!" She playfully snapped.

Kakashi gave a hidden smile, he was finally glad he was getting her old self back. His glace landed on Sano, the twin was just as damaged as the other, but refused to admit the tie they had ended with, Kakashi's eyes finally went back to Miyuki's wound.

Jiriaya sat next to Sano, looking over a scroll Miyuki and Sano's father had wanted the man to read. He placed the scroll down, "Is that so? You're father wants me to train the girl?"

Sano nodded, "He trust you, especially since the Hitsumakida's are on the move again."

Kakashi looked up, "Hitsumakida's? You mean the clan that was thought to be wiped out during the Third War?"

"Or so it was thought. Our father found out that a few had survived and are now seeking revenge, and the intimidating part is, that they may be helping the Akatsuki."

It was silent for a bit, unitl Miyuki's voice filled the air, "Um, who are the Hitsumakida's?"

Sano's eye twitched a bit, "What the hell do you-" Stopping mid sentence, he gave a sigh, "That's right, you were gone when we talked about them." He looked at his sister, before taking a breath and resting his forearms on his knees. "The Hitsumakida's are a clan of assassins, similar to ours, but vary, such as everyone is an assassin. They train children as young as 5 to learn the ways of a killer, and it was at one time that the Hitsumakida's were in the textbooks of great assassin's, that is until our clan changed that. During the Third War, Hitsumakida's were hired left and right to take out our assassins, and in the end, it was dad that prevailed, and it was then that the era of the Hitsumakida's were closed. Or so we thought." He ran his fingers through his hair, looking down, "It was a few weeks ago, when i was coming back from a mission that I was attacked. They all have emerald eyes, and their hair varies from light to dark brown hair, it was more of a warning to dad. The thing is, their intend is to kill dad and us. Miyuki, dad's worried about you."

Miyuki looked down, "I can take care of myself."

"But Miyuki, you still don't know how to master IT, do you?" His eyes now locked on his sister.

She didn't say a word, only gazing up at him then back down, "Akuma's very hard to handle, that's why I really don't like to rely on him."

Jiraiya seemed to know what was going on, "That's why I'm going to take you and train you, I'm taking Naruto as well so it's going to be easier to help you control it."

"It?" Kakashi said.

Miyuki closed her eyes, giving a soft sigh, "Remember how I told you that there are some techniques you can't copy?" She spoke, and when he nodded his head, she continued, "The reason is, is that I'm a True Ryu, just like my father and Sano. A True Ryu lives to their name, and actually holds a dragon within them. My flames are always black, because that's my dragon's color. Sano's is white because of his dragon and so forth with other Ryu's flames. My dragon's name is Akuma, he's known more of the Hell Dragon, that's why it fits for me to be named Tatsu no Aku, Dragon of Evil."

Kakashi was silent, not from disbelief or from being afraid of what lie dormant within her, he just didn't know what to say, but then realized what Jiraiya siad, "You said you're going to take Miyuki?" His eye now looking at the Sanin.

"Yes, her father's even specified for me to do as instructed." Jiraiya said addressing both. "Miyuki, I've seen you're father go through mastering his dragon, it's not something you can really do on your own, you need someone to be able to stop you."

"But why can't she just stay here?" Kakashi said, not allowing Miyuki to respond, "I can watch over her."

Jiraiya's eyes now locked to Kakashi's eye, "Would you be able to kill her if she looses control over her mind and body? If Akuma were to gain control over her, it would be hell for the whole village, especially if he was able to be at full power. Even Akiro has trouble still controlling his dragon's power, and he's more of a threat to his own village than anyone else."

"I'll go." Miyuki spoke, "If it's able to help me become stronger and allow me to protect those I care for, then I'll go." Her eyes blazed with confidence, and even more determination than Kakashi had ever seen when he met her.

"Then that settles it, I'll come here tomorrow after I get Nauto." Jiraiya said standing up, "Just be ready, alright Miyuki?"

She nodded and he gave a light wave off to the three before taking his leave. Sano gave a soft sigh standing up, "It's time I left too, Kaira will be worried." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Kaira?" Miyuki said blinking.

"Yeah you remember her right? The girl that lived acrosse the street from us." His cheeks blushed a bit, "She's going to be my wife in a few days.."

Miyuki smiled a bit, "Congratulations Sano, if I had known I would have sent something."

"I wish you could come, you know, Dad's still tryign to get you back into the village, and once that happens, you can come back and live with us. It would mean a lot." He said, his voice sincer.

Her smile widen, "That would be wonderful, but I think Leaf needs me more, but I would love to visit."

He gave a light smirk and walked over and kissed his sisters forehead and placed a hand on her head, "You've grown a lot Miyuki, you're not that little cry baby, not the little shy girl, not the litte scared-cat. You're a strong beautiful shinobi, and dad would be proud, even mom would."

Miyuki looked at her brother, shocked at how soft and kind his voice was. "Thank you, Sano."

He gave a smile and ruffled her hair before started to walk out but stopped at the door, opening it and smiling, "Oh, dad wants you to hurry up and get married, you're starting to get too old to stay single." And left before the red beat woman could remark.

Miyuki ran her fingers through her hair and sighed before noticing the silver haired ninja was gone. Curious, she stood up, wincing a bit from the stomach wound. She looked out the window, seeing the sun start to set, and went to his room.

His door was closed, strange for Miyuki since the man never closed it. Giving a soft knock she heard his voice muffle through the door, and she opened it seeing the man laying on his back, hands behind his head, his vest and long sleeve, along with his headband, gone and now only in his pants and sleeveless shirt his mask attached to.

"Kakashi?" Miyuki asked, hesitant to go farther than the door frame.

"Yeah?" He asked now turning his attention the the black hair girl.

She felt more confident to walk into the room, and sat on the edge on his bed, "Are you okay? I know I never told you about.."

"No, it's fine, don't worry." He said, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

It still didn't settle with her, his eyes seemed troubled.. "I can read you like a book you know. Somethings wrong."

"You always think you can read me like a book, you know you can't."

She shrugged her shoulders, now looking at the floor, "I try."

He gave a sigh, how oblivious she was, how worried he was for her, how afraid for her she was. He sat up, and pulled Miyuki down and pinned her there, looking at her, "You know how worried I am for you?"

Shock was still in her eyes, hell, in her expression along with her cheeks a light pink. "Me?"

"Yes you Miyuki, who else?" He said, not moving, "You're the only person left."

She was taken back a bit more, but her expression soften, "You idiot, I'm not the only person left." She slipped her hand out of his grip, placing it on his cheek, "What about Naruto and Sakura?"

'Still oblivous.' He thought, closing his eyes, "I know, but..." His head leaned down, laying in the crook of her neck, "You're the only one that's been there for me. I know you'll be fine, I'll keep telling myself that, but I'm still going to worry that you.. that thing in you will take over you and I'll end up losing you as well."

She felt his head press harder against her neck and the hand that still gripped hers tighten as well. She was afraid too, knowing that she could very well loose control and Jiraiya would be forced to kill her, but she didn't think.. Her hand moved to the back of his head, "Is that all? Kakashi, you're being silly and protective again. You know I won't let it take me over."

"You know I'll be protective of you, even after I'm dead." he said.

She could feel his breath run down her neck and her blush deepen, "Kakashi, you're just.." She closed her eyes, sighing a bit, "You won't listen to me even if I said not to worry right?"

"Pretty much." He spoke, now pushing himself up.

Miyuki released her other hand and lifted her head as she reached behind her neck, taking the necklace off, and put it around Kakashi's neck, "I value that necklace, so don't lose it, I want it to be the same as when I gave it to you." She spoke looking up at him.

He looked at the necklace dangling from his neck, how much courage he had worked up to give it to her.. "Alright."

There was a knock at the apartment door, loud enough to wake Miyuki up, but soft enough for Kakashi not to hear. She opened her eyes, seeing the sun shine through. Sitting up, she saw she was in yesterday's clothes, 'I musta fell asleep..' She looked over seeing Kakashi's back to her, his breathing even. Quietly she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Take care Kakashi." She whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek again and getting out of his room, quietly going into her room and getting a bag packed and walking out the door, greeting Jiraiya and Naruto.

Before the left the village gate, her eyes looked back, knowing she would be back, but it was just a matter of knowing when..

* * *

**there you go end of You're Gonna Go Far Kid! But don't worry i got ya'll a sequel called Diary of Jane, here's a sneak peak for ya'll.**

* * *

Prelude to the Sequel Diary of Jane

Tears escaped her eyes as she held onto his vest, his eyes closed, "Y-You... You idiot!" She screamed, "You idiot how could you! You told me you loved me! You can't die!" Her grip tighten as her head sunk into his chest, his heart stopped beating seconds ago, his warmth starting to slip, and her sobs growing louder.

She didn't care if anyone could hear her, if the enemy attacked, she was only focused on his body, on his lifeless body, and how he made her leave, how he told her it was okay to take on the other one...

"Kakashi..." Her voice escaped.


End file.
